A New Enemy on the Horizon
by Fang1300
Summary: A new demigod arrives at Camp Half-blood only to find disturbing news and a new enemy could be targeting demigods from the shadows... rated M for language sexual themes or situations between male characters. please review! pairing is Nico/Nick (OC) and Percy/Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Dominic Ryder, but my friends call me Nick. I walked beside Chiron, the Activities Director at Camp-Half blood. As we walked through camp Chiron ran a running commentary on the daily activities at camp, when meals were served at the dining pavilion, etc. I barely heard a word as I was too busy fidgeting nervously as the other campers walked by pointing and speaking in hushed tones. He looked down at his clothes and cringed internally. I was wearing a white hoodie covered in graphic art depicting skulls, dried dirt covered the white in a grimy layer of dust. My tight black jeans ripped, my knees bruised and cut, my shoes, black converse, falling apart from my trip across America. I had been running too long it was time to stop. I clutched my wrists, feeling the ice cold obsidian bracelets, black like midnight with stars dotting the surface, it had been a gift from my mother, after my dad died. Tears stung my eyes and I fought for control as I forced my mind back to the present.

"Try not to take the other campers too seriously" Chiron said watching me intensely. I looked up at the sky, it was a warm August day and the sun was still high in sky despite the afternoon. I had a feeling even Chiron wasn't sure of what to make of my sudden appearance. My birth had been kept a secret from the other gods and I had no doubt in my mind at least one of the Big Three would gladly see me in Elysium. "They're only curious." Chiron continued jarring me back to the moment. The wind picked up sending my shaggy black hair into my eyes, I swept the hair away and was reminded yet again of just how long i had been running. I was saved from uttering a feeble noncommittal reply when an attractive looking blonde boy about my age with sky blue eyes, pale skin, and defined muscles and features you'd expect more from a roman statue than a 16 year old boy. He ran up to us slightly out of breath. "Jason what is it?" Chiron asked immediate alarm spreading across his face his eyes darkening with worry. Jason caught his breath and said "Percy's just returned and is insisting on seeing you at the Big House and Chiron" Jason paused uncertain for a second, "I don't think its good news..." Very well" Chiron said gravely, "Gather the cabin leaders and I will meet you there." Jason ran off as Chiron shifted his gaze to me. He just stood there studying my face as if seeking an answer to some unspoken question. He studied my features my black hair shaggy and unkempt, my coffee colored skin, my gentle yet standoffish features that simultaneously invited you to learn more and to stay away, my eyes black as coal glinting with a mysterious magic barely contained. Chiron finally nodded "Come with me, you are a Cabin Leader now too."

We arrived at the Big House a few minutes later, Chiron had told me the names of the campers in attendance. Jason whom I had previously met, Percy Jackson, Piper who was apparently a daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez of Cabin 6 , Clarisse daughter of Ares, Annnabeth daughter of Athena and Nico diAngelo Son of Hades, whom I had met previously in the Underworld and I had a huge crush on him. He had saved my life on the first mission my mother had sent me on the Kires had surrounded me and i had been poisoned by one yet still I was conscious, i remember the pain was unbearable. He commanded them to stand down and he took me to my mother who healed me and Nico had kept my secret from the gods even his father. I owed him a great deal and all i wanted from his was love. My cheeks turned red as our eyes met. I looked away quickly but i saw the shock and recognition in his eyes. Chiron called the demigods in attendance to order. "Before we begin I'd like all of you to meet our new camper Dominic Ryder, son of Nyx, he will be staying in the Hades cabin since his mother doesn't have a cabin yet." My heart raced in my chest, my mind reigning in my aching heart. Nico didn't even like guys did he? All eyes met mine and i found myself staring back at a pair of sea green eyes... I noticed they belonged to a boy named Percy Jackson this must be the Son of the Sea God everyone had been talking about. I smiled weakly at the room of assembled demigods "Hi" I say nervously. Nico walked up to as the curious campers exchanged whispers and glances. Nico was wearing his trademark black skinny jeans grey t-shirt and that black Aviator Jacket. I bit my lip nervously as i stared at his beautiful black eyes his pale skin and the dark circles that seemed permanently under his eyes. Nico shook my hand. "Hey Nick it's nice to see you at camp" he said as i let my hand drop to my side. He searched me for an answer i wasn't going to give him here. Why now? Nico had tried to convince me to go to Camp back when he first found me and since then I'd made excuses just to run into him out on missions even though he never knew i had orchestrated those run ins. "Nice to see you too" I said implying i didn't want to be here but it was nice to see him it always was even if I could barely breathe and my heart felt like it was breaking the entire time. Chiron cleared his throat, "Let's get down to business shall we?" I joined Nico on the far side of the room as Percy spoke up, he seemed to be a leader at camp as well as in battle if the rumors held true. "I just returned from my Dad's realm and he was really worried, the only time I've seen my Dad worried was during the War with Kronos. He warned me that the camp's magic boundaries were in danger of failing and if a quest was not issued the camp would be overcome by hordes of monsters, My Dad is concerned someone is behind these events but Zeus will not listen." Percy glanced at the other campers helplessly. "He also said the only way to strengthen the magic boundaries since we already have the Golden Fleece is to acquire the Scales of Justice and The Stars of Night." As soon as Percy was finished the room erupted with questions everyone talking at once. Piper and Leo seemed to be talking animatedly about something, Clarisse was arguing with Annabeth and glaring at me as if she wanted to gut me with her electric spear. I sighed to myself She and I were sworn enemies, but she resented me even more because I had saved her life and her boyfriend Chris. I knew she couldn't restrain herself for long and I was tired of fighting her. Percy, Nico and I were the only ones who stayed silent until Chiron yelled "Quiet down!" Chiron spoke with absolute authority and the campers instantly fell silent. "This situation must be addressed, that means we have no time for arguments and unfortunately no time for a prophecy as Rachel is away at school. Three campers will go on this quest as usual and Percy I think it's clear your father wanted you to lead this quest." Percy nodded as Chiron began again "Now does anyone have any ideas or suggestions for Percy's Quest?" I cleared my throat nervously and asked Chiron for permission to speak. He nodded. I took a second to collect my thoughts and Clarisse laughed at me, ignoring her i began "First of all The Scales of Justice will probably be held by the Judges of the Dead but to get them to relinquish control you will probably need Hades permission and as for the Stars of Night. You'll have to ask my Mom for them. So you'll have to find a way into and out of the Underworld oh and I wouldn't bring any children of Ares. "

Clarisse charged me her knife in hand when she got close i threw up my hand a wall of darkness formed between us and she skittered to a halt. "Damn you!" Clarisse shrieked at me. "Enough Clarisse!" Chiron said sternly. Clarisse stomped back to her spot on the other side of the room. Most of the campers looked at me in awe or fear I wasn't good with people. Annabeth said "What was that?" as if she was thinking out loud but then i noticed the others waiting for me to answer and I began to panic my mouth like sandpaper as i struggled to find my voice. Luckily Chiron answered "As a son of Nyx he has Command over the night and knowledge of the mysterious arts forgotten as they too belong to the night." I cut in when i calmed my nerves enough to speak "And all I meant was my mother has a long and bloody history with the war god and let's just say she'll be much more cooperative without that added hassle." Percy's eyes met mine as if he was conveying his understanding? I couldn't be sure.

"Percy?" Chiron asked "Have you decided who to take with you on your quest?" Percy stood straighter and addressed Chiron "If they don't object I choose Nico and Dominic for this quest, it seems they both have extensive knowledge of the Underworld." Chiron looked to Nico and I for confirmation. My insides tingled as I contemplated the quest before me. Nyx had arranged for me to come to camp she had said it was time to join camp and to train with other demigods not just against monsters. I was excited to have a chance to prove myself to my fellow campers, but this whole situation also unnerved me. I had a sneaking suspicion that my arrival at camp had to do with this very quest but in truth what scared me more was the hidden implications. I knew from experience when Gods interfered like Nyx sending me to camp and Poseidon basically issuing this quest something big was going to happen...and soon.

"I, Nico diAngelo, son of Hades, accept this quest." Nico said formally pulling me from my musings. I figured i should follow his lead and said "I, Dominic Ryder, son of Nyx, accept this quest." "Very well" Chiron said gravely. "The three of you will leave right after breakfast tomorrow, Nico? Can you show Dominic around? I'm sure he'd like to clean up and get some rest he's been on the road awhile." "No problem" Nico said easily and I found myself blushing again. "It's Nick." I say self-consciously. Chiron took a moment to look us each in eye as if trying to say to us without scaring the campers how paramount this quest was to the very survival of Camp Half-blood. "Heroes!" Chiron said getting everyone's attention once more "You are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick Ryder walked along side Nico Di Angelo turning his Ipod on to Panic! at the disco keeping the volume low. "So...",Nico begins and my heart flutters rapidly in my chest. "What in Hades name are you doing?" He says excitedly. I look over at him smiling widely at me as he opens the door to the Hades cabin. "My..." I began before I took in the decor in Nico's room it spoke volumes about his personality. The walls were pure black. There were was a chandelier and torches spaced around the room all made from bones. The light that was coming from the skulls eyes were a pale electric blue. "Your?" Nico prompted chuckling to himself before flipping a switch that bathed the room in the blue glow. "Oh,um..m-my uh mother ,yes my mother sent me to camp." I said blushing furiously. Why was I always reduced to a bumbling idiot when I was alone with Nico? Real attractive! I scolded myself. Nico frowned, "That's not good." I nodded reluctantly and went over to his closet this room was an almost exact replica of his room in the underworld only that was red and black not red and blue. "My thoughts exactly," I say distacted looking for some clean clothes that was more "Nick" then "Nico". I finally settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Night before Christmas Tee, I threw both arcticles of clothing on my bed across from Nico's. "Nice choice," he said nodding apreciatively "before you shower or whatever we should have dinner and there's the war games if you clean up now you'll be messy again anyway." I nodded from my place near the closet. Nico laughed suddenly "What?" I snapped irritated. He tried to keep a staright face "Nothing,you just don't have to be so nervous around me, I'm one of the few people who can understand what you've been through," he says quietly looking me in the eyes with such emotion I wanted to run across the room and kiss him. I was almost to him before I realized my feet had moved of their own accord. "Nico..."I began overcome with emotion not sure where to start,"That's sweet of you and I want you to know I consider you my best friend but no one here can understand exactly what I've gone through. My mortal parent kept me in an insane asylum because he couldn't see through the Mist. He didn't understand when I couldn't contol my powers." Nico scowled."What an asshole!" he said disgusted. I chuckled before giving him a quick hug. "Thanks...lets grab some dinner before I have to show these campers how to fight" I say smirking .

Ten minutes later I was sitting at the Posidean table with Percy,Nico had left me in what Nico referred to as "Percy's very capable hands" before he had melted into the shadow's. He apparently needed to get his sword before the war games and Hades was having it sharpened for him. I sat across from Percy picking at my chicken nuggets listening to him ramble on on about how much I would like it here and how he and I were going to be great friends and...and didn't this guy ever stop to take a breath? I wondered sarcasticlly. Percy stopped talking them apparently picking up on my discomfort. "What's wrong?" he asked frowning slightly. I sighed"Nothing,Percy I'm just not very social like you and Nico." Percy chuckled and I looked at him quizzacly his face fell "Oh your serious? wait you think Nico is social?" Percy asked clearly confused. "Well he says an awful lot to me for someone who isn't very social why what's he normally like?" I ask Percy interested in what he had to say now we were on a different subject. "Well...Well he's alot like you only he has one hell of a temper. Quiet reserved, withdrawn." I looked at Percy deciding if I should tell him the truth "He was chatting me up the entire time we were in his cabin and he talks all the time,the few times we've hung out." I say explaining my choice of words to Percy. He shakes his head looking perplexed "He must really like you Nick, he seriously doesn't talk... I think Annabeth, Rachel and I are his only friends at camp." I feel my face grow hot and know I'm blushing like a love sick fool. Fortunately Chiron called the campers to attention "Heroes please gear up and make your way to the woods for the war games. Athena,Ares, and Aphrodite cabins' on the Red team. Appollo,Hepheastus,Hermes,Posidean, and Hades cabins on the Blue Team. We begin Capture the Flag in ten minutes!" The campers rushed off to get ready for the game as I stood there a little lost. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I spun around my training automatically kicking in. "Come on," Percy chuckled at my quick reaction "I'm glad I'm on your team let's go gear up." "What about Nico?" I ask hoping I dont sound like I'm crushing on my best friend. "He'll meet us before the game trust me." Percy said confidently. "Now hurry up I think Nico has an extra set of Black Armor...you don't seem like a gold armor kind of guy to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I pulled on Nico DiAngelo's extra set of Hell Armor or "Black Armor as Percy Jackson had so elequentoley named it. I admired my bracelets for a moment, they were cold as ice,black as midnight and had diamonds dotted across the metal to look like the stars in the night sky. I touched my finger to my right bracelet and it formed into a Sai,I repeated the process on my left and stuck them into my holster. Just then Percy walked into the Hades Cabin,the blonde with stormy eyes..Annabeth?,walked beside him both dressed in gold greek armor. "It's time to for Capture the Flag,"he announced. "We can stop and get your a sword before we head out though." I opened my mouth to say it wasn't nessecary,when Annabeth,yes I was sure that was her name now,interceded. "Percy, he seems to have that part covered." Percy looked down to my holster and saw the black sais the diamonds faintly glowing against my Hell Armor. "Oh, well come on follow us." He turned on his heel,Annabeth close behind.

We exited the Hades' cabin and headed off towards the forest. I was finally starting to relax as the sun began to fade in the evening sky and my training began to kick in. I began working through battle scenarios and contingency plans,taking deep breaths. As the three of us got to a fairly wide clearing I heard Nico's voice, he sounded angry. "And what the HELL is that supposed to mean Clarrisse? yes,I knew him before camp, no,he doesn't know the whole story yet."I saw you being all friendly chatting him up you aren't friendly Nico,your angry sullen and sarcastic! What are you up to? Is this just a favor for Daddy?" She hissed back at him. Nico slapped Clarisse hard across the face. "He's my friend and despite what you think I do have a heart." He said defeated no emotion let alone fight left to his voice. He ran off farther in the forest. "Clarisse?" I yelled outraged. "I thought we were over this? And now I hear you talking about me behind my back no less,can you get any lower?" I spat out. "Get the hell out of my face!" I snapped as she tried to say something. Her face brimming with what looked like fear and rage. "Now!" I screamed as my mind lashed out without my permisson shoving her backwords with my Telekenisis. She stumbled back and ran off into the forest. I breathed in deeply trying to reign in my anger. It had been a long time since My powers were beyond my control. I needed to keep my emotions in check!

Behind me Percy cleared his throat awkwardly. He looked confused and a bit amused if truth be told. "We should get going,It's just up ahead." he grinned at me goofily. "Percy,Nick I'll see you after we kick your buts I have to go to my team." she flashed a smile at Percy and left. I continued walking with Percy and he waved to a group of demigods protecting a blue flag near a strange rock formation. "Travis! Conner!" he called to the closest two demigods that looked almost identical but one was slighlty taller or shorter depending how you look at it. They nodded his way before bring the assembled demigods to attention. "Okay, Apollo cabin you guys split in half run offense and defesnse spread yourselves out on our side of the forest." they nodded and began running off in all directions. "Travis,Conner you guys take the Hermes cabin and run defense, I want a defensive perimeter around this flag keep your distnace and when your cabin is in place,I'd like you to to return to guard the flag." Travis looked dissapointed and he said "Do we-" "Have to? Yes, now go!" Percy said quickly as the Hermes cabin too disperesed. "Okay now..."Percy said taking a deep breath,"Leo,take the Hephaestus Cabin and run offense I''ll be coming with you I want to set up near the river I'll take point and you take the rear." Leo nodded "You got it boss" he said grinning from ear to ear like a little latino elf that got high on too many sugar cookies. I realized I was the only one not to recieve orders yet as Percy turned towards me. "As for you Nick,I have no clue what you are and aren't capable of but I know you are a powerful demigod, so here's the deal: Guard the flag with Travis and Conner,If they manage to get this far you could be the only thing that wins us this game." I nodded swalling down my dissapointment, I understood his logic and judgement but I was not a defensive player,I could be I just didnt LIKE to be. "Thanks,"he said before running off to join the offense. I slowly walked to the flag dejectedly.

"Hey,pretty boy!" the shorter of the two brothers called to me as he walked up to the flag "Conner?" i asked uncertainly. He grinned wildly "How'd you know?" "I didnt" I say grinning back "I just like the name Conner better." I replied honestly. I began to take in his features the blonde hair, blue eyes, tattered camp clothes, as if he cared less about capture the flag, and a mischieveous smile that said "if you even blink your wallet is mine". His bad boy attitude added to his appeal and i felt myself get hard as I admire his appeareance. My face got hot and i knew i must be a tell tale red color. "So you like what you see?" he said smugly moving in closer to me his body inches from mine his blue eyes locked with my black. I bit my lip not knowing how to answer. He leaned forward and began sucking and biting my neck. My head fell back and a moan escaped my lips,I stumbled back breathing hard and embarresed,my back bumping into a tree. Conner chuckled and said in a sexy raspy voice "We both want this dont fight it." he whispered in my ear before he nibelled that too. My hips bucked against Conner and he pulled me close grinding against my hard member and suddenly I heard swords clinging and shouts not to far off. It was enough to snap me back to reality. I pushed hard with my mind sending Conner backwards on his ass. I heard running footseps approach. "get up!" i hissed at Conner pulling out my Sais as Annabeth came to halt five feet away. Conner groaned and stood up "that was a little unnessecary,"he said confusion spreading across his face. He scrambled for his dagger and met Annabeth head on their daggers striking each others sending sparks flying in the ever fading twilight. In one quick thrust Annabeth disarmed Conner and brought his face crashing into her knee. I heard a sickening crunch and he slumped to the ground unmoving,most likely unconcious.

Annabeth whistled and spun on me as Clarisse began charging in a flanking maneveur. I traded blows with Annabeth easily she was good but too confident too bold too calculated, I realized. I was thrown violently from my thoughts as Clarisse entered the melle a sword in hand. Vaguely I realized in a corner of mind she had already lost her electric spear or she wouldn't be using a sword. I block their thrusts but knew i could keep them both occupied long. I reached out with my mind whipped Clarrisse in the face with everything I had she cried out stumbling back shock and pain plastered to her face,Annabeth stopped in her tracks momentarily shocked, Too calculated I thought once again. As I threw Clarisse backwards into the tree with my Telekenesis. She hit her back and slumped into a pile her sword nowhere in sight. Annabeth rounded on me this time with a guared expression and I could practically see her mind trying to come up with a viable theory. I chuckled when she charged me straight on and before i could lift my Sai to block her thrust her dagger cut my cheek as she jumped back. I felt blood drip from my cut and I saw Annabeth charge me again. Growling I brought both Sais up,crossed over one another. He dagger stopped as we both fought to disarm our target. She leaned in and my Sai flew threw the air as I stepped backed shocked at her skill. I still had one Sai left and that was more than enough to bring this girl down. I ran forward at full speed and slipped into the shadows right before I would have tackled her, I came out of the darkness shivering in a weird pleasure associted with shadow travel and spun a roundhouse kick in the square of her back. She flipped over onto her trying franticly to stand up. I pivoted and shoved the Sai so it was resting against her throat."Drop it," I say in a tone cold as the deep recesses of space. She slumps back to the ground dropping her dagger as i kicked it away into the night. I glared at her as a Conch Horn sounded in the distance. "You won,Nick would you mind putting that blade away?" Annabeth said in a clipped tone. I take it she doesnt lose often. Oh well miss Prissy Greek Blonde thats life.

I stepped back completely amused by her sudden change of attitude. I let my Sai form into a bracelet and waited as the second bracelet rematierialized on my thoughts drifted back to Conner and our little moment in the forest. The only person I wanted to do that to me was Nico but where was he? Percy said he would join the game but he hadnt been there. I started getting a sinking feeling in my gut. "I'll see you later Annabeth,I have to find Nico." I said suddenly before I ran into the shadows slipping away from the forest.  
>Please be okay Nico wherever you are. I knew I was probably over reacting but the life of a demigod was never safe or easy especially for demigods of the Big Three. Nico had also told me countless stories about how troubled seemed to be around every corner in his life. I bit back my fear urging the shadows to move faster. I had to check the Hades cabin. I had to find Nico.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped out of the shadows near a half burnt candle,the red wax slowly dripping down the side pooling at the bottom of the candle holder. I did a quick 360 and my eyes quickly stopped on a sleeping figure in the bed closest to the window on the far side of the room. I took a deep breath to settle my nerves. Nico looked tired even as he slept but he was safe. I scolded myself for overreacting. I had a bad habit of doing so. I walked quickly and quietly out the back door and slowly made my way to the lake. As I walked I thought of my life before this,my life with Nyx. the rigourous training sessions in both my demigod powers and combat training. The missions she sent me on, the monsters that tried to grill me up and eat me for dinner. I cast my mind back further before Nyx found me, to the time it was just me and my dad. I was probably fourteen years old at the time. School was hard for me, I was always an outcast,but when I got upset a new reputation began to emerge. Whenever I was angry or sad lightbulbs tended to explode around me and sometimes people unlucky enough to have angered me recieved a full blow of what I would later learn to be my mind's power. I instanlty became a fighter, gone was the outcast of yesterday. Kids provoked me just for laughs and eventually my Dad was fed up with it. He pulled me out of school and hired a tutor.

I looked up just as I was passing by the Athena cabin,the owls looming above as silent sentries. The other campers were just turning in for the night. I continued on deep in thought. Weeks passed by and I withdrew into myself, I read more and more. I immersed myself in books of all kinds. My dad was a professer of the ocullt, he literally had access to books on any subject imaginable. As the weeks turned to months I began to stop eating and my dad grew concerned, I only left the house at night and took to sleeping in a tent on our large property. This estate had been in my dad's family for generations and looked out on the hills of California. Eventually my dad grew tired of the failed attempts at conversation. He would talk mostly of how I was acting foolish or endagering my health from not eating. I would listen and go back to reading. This was the only way to stay in control of whatever power surged through me. Eventually my dad sent me to a mental institution called Happy Oaks. The whole placed dripped with fake optimism and yellow paint. Not what I was expecting especially after taking on of my dad's friends private jets from California to New York. The only good thing about my stay there was Dylan. Dylan was a boy about my age I never asked and didn't care. He had blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to see into your soul. He usually wore colorful tank tops of his favortie sports teams and tight jeans. He was my best friend and my first crush. Almost two years passed and in that time Dylan and I became close. We shared evrything with the other hopes dreams fears failures. Our parents had both dropped us here because it was more convient and as long as they kept up the hospital bills the staff were more than happy to keep us here. I remember the day well, it was my sixteenth birthday. Dylan and I were celebrating with a private movie marathon arranged because of my birthday. I don't recall what we watched exactly,scary movies. Our evening of fun was interrupted by the staff saying I had a vistor. I remember we were both confused seeing as how it was too late for visitors and I never had visitors. That was when Nyx had come to me and explained who and what I was. She apologized for the way things turned out but soon explained being kept at Happy Oaks had kept monsters from reaking chaos in my life.

I finally arrived at the lake and sat on the dock. I don't know how long I sat there staring at the moon reflecting on the waters surface. Eventually sleep beckoned so I laid back on the dock and gently drifted off to sleep. The last thoughts that ran through my mind were of tommorow's quest and the consequences should we fail.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I dreamed of Nico,Percy,Jason,Annabeth,Leo and a red haired girl I didn't recognize. We were all just laghing and having fun swimming and relaxing in the shade by the lake. I felt calm and at peace. I sat there floating looking around at my friends. Percy threw a wave of water my way,forcing me underwater. When I broke the surface the sun glared in my eyes. I shook my head trying to get my hair out of my eyes. I began treading water as laughter reached my ears. "Percy!" the red haired girl turned on him her temper as wild and fiery as her hair. "Why in Zues's name would you do that?" she nearly screamed as water dripped from her clothing. Taking in the scene I realized Percy's stunt had desicamted the picinic and soaked Annabeth and the red head to the bone. I climbed out of the water slowly as the world took on a blurry grey tint. My friends slowly froze what they were doing as if someone had their pause button. "I hate to interrupt this lovely dream your having especially when Rachel is about to go off on Percy, I do find it remarkably hilarious," said a sad and haunting feminine voice from behind me.,"but we need to talk Dominic."

I didn't bother turning around right away."Nyx..." I said uncertainly. "Oh don't be shy." Nyx chided as I slowly turned around. Nyx was wearing a full black leather body suit with a whip slung ina holster at her hip. She had long flowing black hair and pale white skin. Her lips were blood red and her eyes seemed to convey eons of grief and hopelessness. "I had to enter your dreams to deliver you some important information regarding your quest." She begins in a haunting whisper that seems to echo in the air around me demanding my attention. "I have sent three of my minions to aid you in your quest. They will meet you on the borders of camp. They will help you get as far as California but be warned it will take you three days on horseback." The light begans changing from gray to gold as the sunlight begins to filter through and Nyx's image begins to fade. "Wait,horseback?" I ask confused. "When the time comes you will have my support but Hades is another matter,do not anger him!" she warns before completely fading away.

"Nick?" a voice said. I woke with a start my Sai in hand before completely processing what was happening. My training taking over as I pinned my attacker to the ground. Percy swore beneath me and my blade. "Can I get up now?" Percy asked slightly out of breath from the fall. Logic swarmed in as my mind cleared. "Sorry Percy ." I said sheepishly putting my weapon away and looking at the sky. "What time is it?" I ask yawning. Percy stands up eyeying me warily. "Remind me not to get on your bad side,geez!." Percy said grinning that stupid grin of his. "Nico asked me to look for you when you didn't show up for breakfast at the pavilion. Chiron said we could leave anytime were ready so as soon as you eat we can go." Percy said clearly ready for whatever fate had in store for them. I gave Percy a critical onceover. this was the son of the sea god? "No time,get Nico and meet me at the border of camp in ten minutes." I said as I laced up my combat boots. The moment they were tied I shadow traveled back to the Hades cabin and threw on some fresh clothes. Black skinny jeans, purple skull tee, white hoodie and throwing knife kit. I was good to go. I raced out the door and made my way down to the entrace of camp.

Standing there were Nico and Percy. Nico was petting the skeletal horse and Percy watched nervously as it breathed flames of excited delight. "You guys ready?" I asked trying not to laugh at Percy. "Yep" Nico said jumping up on to his horse. I took a running jump and hopped into the saddle of my horse turning it around to face Percy. Percy stood there fidgeting nervously. "Whats wrong?" I ask him, no longer amused and growing concerned. When I looked closer I saw Percy's face held a look of bewilderment. "I can't understand the horses, its like gibberesh to me." I laughed "Get on the horse,the horse is dead and your father has no dominion over that realm." Percy climbed up looking less confused but not uneasy. "C'mon guys!" I said kicking my horse into a gallop which was atleast twice as fast as a normal steed. "Nyx said it would take three days to reach California and then we need to get in and out of the Underworld alive."

We rode for most of the day leaving New York far behind, as the light began to fade we stopped in a field that looked to be of the grassland variety. We all laid down silent and exhausted. We had moved too fast for monsters to track us but now we were out in the open. Before long I heard Percy and Nico drift off to sleep. I sat there for a long while wishing for sleep and just before I fell asleep leaning against the tree trunk I remember seeing a light reflecting in the distance,almost metallic. My last thoughts were of how I hoped we would reamain safe and undisturbed until morining.


	6. Chapter 6

That night I had blissfully dreamless sleep. I awoke the next morning and stood up groggilly. I headed over to a nearby tree to answer nature's call. After I finished I went to check on Percy and Nico. I found them still asleep on the ground next to their respective horses. Right now were under cover of trees so being spotted wasnt too likely but still what do the mortals see? I threw that thought around as I walked around the area doing a little scouting before they woke up. I finally came across the metal that had glinted in the moonlight the night before. To my surprise a carnival stretched out before me and at the epicenter was a 2 story ferris wheel. I looked at all the mortals buying cotton candy and hot dogs. Waiting in line to use the roller coaster was majority of the carnivals occupants. Further ahead on my right there was a sign in bold red letters. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY,CELEBRATE AMERICAS INDEPENDENCE AT FAIRFIELD'S FABOULOUS FOURTH OF JULY FAIR! and in smaller blue letters underneath the sign read: Tickets $10. Present Student ID get HALF OFF!

I had forgotten it was the fourth of july. I never did care about holidays like Christmas and Easter or Independence Day, but it was a day to celebrate and have fun and if I had learned anything in my life as a demigod you have fun when you can because the oppurtunies are few and far in between. Hey I can get to know Nico and Percy better too. I quickly ran back to our clearing, coming back it appeared we had slept in a park of some kind in a small city. Remebering the sign about Fairfield's Fair,I had my suspicions we were in Iowa. We had made good time on the undead horses we had a few hours to blow off some steam. I smiled as I walked up to camp seeing Nico was already sitting up against a tree trunk trying to wake up. I sat down across from him, my back against a tree of my own. Nico yawned and rubbed his eye. I tried to stifle a chuckle,unsuccessfully. Nico shot me his death glare,"What?" he demanded grumpy. I wanted to say you look so cute like that but what came out was,"Nothing,just thinking of that time me and Clarrisse were fighting." Now it was Nico's turn to chuckle,"When aren't you and CLarrisse fighting?" I laughed, "Fair enough." We lapsed in to a thoughtful silence and waited for Percy to wake up.

Sometime later,and if the sun was any indication it was around mid-day,Percy finally woke up and joined Nico and I by the tree's edge. "So what's the plan?," Percy began,"Not to be a bother or anything but did anyone think to bring food? I'm hungry." Nico reached into his avaiator jacket and pulled a bag of beef jerky. "Your always hungry Seaweed Brain." Nico teased handing Percy the bag of meat. Percy took it eagerly and began shoving jerky in his mouth at what can only be considered an alarming rate. "Thanks...Nico...it's...mmm...really good." Percy said between mouthfuls of beef. I stare at Percy and he finally says "What?" "Oh,nothing," I reply casually,"it's just that they call me? crazy me? riggghhht." Nico laughed and Percy glared at Nico and I looking confused and insulted at the same time. "Okay enough of this," I say quickly,"There is a carnival just a block or two south of here. We have a couple hours before we need to move on so I suggest we make the best of it."

"A carnival?" Percy asked frowning,"Like the kind with clowns and tigers?" "Well maybe but it was more like a fair but it had a ferris wheel and a roller coaster and cotton candy. Ya know?" I asked Percy and he nodded,smiling. I looked over at Nico to see how he was processing this chain of events. He was smiling from ear to ear. If Nico diangelo was ever excited this was it. I smirked at Nico as I saw how cute he looked briimming with happiness. I wanted to make him this happy all the time just to see his face light up just like this. "Do we really have time?"Nico exclaimed. I laughed,"Yes really." Sometimes I forgot Nico was still only 12 or 13. Technically he was like 80 years old but the Lotus Hotel had kept him from aging. Now that he was out however he had began to grow taller and more muscle had develop. If I was being honest though it wasn't just Nico's gorgeous looks it was personality it was...the boy who saved my life,the boy who was measurablly more intelligent than most his age yet so ignorant to the world in general. This world the world of monsters and gods was commonplace and chilhood was his fantasy. "C'mon guys I'll show you where it is and Nico,your going on the ferris wheel with me." I winked at him and this time I made sure he saw it. I turneed abrubtly not meeting his eye and continued on to the fair.

We reached the entrace to the fair which wasn't much more than a red and white striped tent with a kind woman who could have been one of their mothers judging from her age. She had blonde flowing hair and she wore white tank top and jeans. Her eyes were peirciing and playful. There was something familar I couldn't place about this woman. She smiled warmly as the three demigods walked in. "How may I help you guys?" She asked sweetly. "We need three tickets please,uh full price." I said before she could ask for student ID's we didn't own. She gave me a knowing look and glanced at the others as she pulled out 3 tickets and I 3 $10 dollars bills from my wallet. After handing out the tickets to Nico,who smiled shyly at me and Percy,who nodded his thanks, I turned back to the nice lady. "Thank you." I said smiling again. "Oh your welcome honey,i hope you don't mind me saying but you two make a lovely couple." She said smiling warmly at Nico and I. My face felt hot and I knew my cheeks must be flaming red. "W-W-We-We aren't a-a-"I began but the woman frowned slightly and said "You two aren't a couple?" I shook my head ," why not?" she said confused. I looked nervously from Percy to Nico not sure what to say or how to respond. Percy was clearly amused and enjoying this spectacle,Nico however looked withdrawn,thoughtful like he was musing over the laws of the universe or some such. "Ah,I see." the woman said knowingly."Sorry to have bothered Nick,but you two are adorable together." "Um...thanks?" I said uncertainly. I walked out quickly Percy and Nico in tow,putting space between the tent and us .

I gave Nico money to spend and Percy ran off to go on the roller coaster not even waiting to see what we were doing. "Typical Percy Jackson." Nico muttered. "C'mon lets go on the ferris wheel." I say grabbing him by the hand and leading him to the ferris wheel line. We waited for what seemed like forever and finally as the sun was just begining to set and the pinks and golds were clearly visibe on the horizon we were getting seated for our turn. When we stopped at the top we looked out over the carnival. "I really like spending time with you Nico,I should have listened to you earlier and came to camp but if I were to be honest with you I didn't want to because you weren't here. The only reason Nyx was able to convince me to come to Camp was she told me I would see you there..." I looked into Nico's eyes trying to read something that wasn't there to read. "I...damn!" Nico cursed in ancient greek."Look down there!" he said pointing down. There was a group of maybe six humanoid figures that appeared to be made entirely of flames. The ground the stood on did not light fire but wherever their inhuman hands touched rides and tenst would be engulffed in fire."What are they?" I asked Nico as I used my Sai's to cut through the saftey bar holding us in. We were stuck at the top the people below running and screaming in panic. They knew not who or what was starting the fire but nonw wanted to die to find out. "I don't know..."Nico said sounding confused and scared. I looked down there was maybe a drop of 20 feet between us and the ground jumoing from this height would be suicide unless...yes that could work. "Do you trust me?" I asked Nico as more of the carnival was lost to flames. "Of course I do,with my life," he replied instanly and with conviction that was not normally present in his voice. I cast a sidelong glance at him and said"Take my hand when I say jump we jump,straight down." Nico nods and I can see he's trying to force down his fear. I couldn't let fear distract me I blocked out the running the screaming the flames and smoke permeating the air. I focused on the ground below us and focused my mind and threw a mental net on the ground,I used the darkness around us to form the net slowly weavinf the darkness into threads that would support our weight. There! I thought as the net was finsished. I struggled to keep the net of darkness in place. "Now!" I yelled as I jumped straight down, Nico rushing down next to me hand in hand. We slam into the net of darkness and bounce back. The jarring motion cause me to lose my concentration. The threads of darkness quickly unraveled. "hold on!" I screamed as we plummeted the last 5 feet to the ground. I gathered what was left of my strength and threw a telekentic barrier around Nico. I slammed into the ground feet first,the impact jarring my bones and I heard a sickening twist. Pain flared through my left ankle. Nico stood up quickly drawing his sword and assesing the situation. I stood slowly and painfully. "Are you okay?" Nico asks me concerned, "I'll be fine," I assure him. "Go! Find Percy I'll make my way to the horses and bring them for our escape." Nico hesitated biting his lip. It looked like he wanted to say something. "Thank you" He said sincerly and ran off into the night.

I limped in the opposite direction heading back to the horses. As I moved back through the carnival I saw burning remains of tents and rides nothing was more evident than that. As I exited the now burnt entance I saw a group of 3 fires up ahead. I crouched down my sai's in hand. I crept forward an as I did I wrapped the shadows around me cocealing me from any prying eyes. I moved as quickly as my sprained ankle would allow and silently. I snuck by them unseen to our horses. I tied the three horses in a line with some rope from Nico's bag. Now this was the hard part. I climbed on the front horse and led our horses at a gallop back towards the creatures made of flame. Their turned toward my approached but i reached them first two slashes of my sais took out two and i brought the horses around to take out the third. the living flame seemed to run but it's "feet" didn't touch the ground. I pulled out a throwing knife and let it fly. the flames were exxtinguisehed the moment my knife made contact. I wheeled the horses around yet and again and rode back towards Nico and Percy.

I saw two figures fighting 3 figures wreathed in flame. As I drew closer one flame was extinguished then another. I threw another knife and the final flame went out just as the others did,as if some god had blow out a particuarly viloent birthday candle. I cut the horses free and waited as they approached. "I guess we'll be riding through he night,"Nico said,"We do not want to be here when the cops show up." Nico and Percy hurried onto their horses as the sound of sirens grew ever closer. We turned West and started a slow even pace that continued throughout the night. Percy who had been falling asleep on his horseback for the last 20 minutes finally said"We need to stop and rest." I looked around assesing our possibilities. We seemed to be in the middle of a forest or wooded are of somekind. "I guess here is as good as anywhere." I reply bringing my horse to stop. Nico does the same and Percy who took the rear gratefully slipped off his horse. Percy uses the blanket that was used as a saddle and lays it down on the ground. Within moments Percy is snoring peacefully. I chuckle and Nico just smiles at me as he follows Percy's example finding a clear space of his own.

I slowly and painfully make my way over the a spot on ground laying out my blanket and laying down as well. "Nick?" Nico's voice floats from the darkness. "Sup?" I ask him. "How did we survive that fall?" I was quiet as I thought how to answer. "I used the shadows to create a net." I say to him. Nico was quiet for a long time and at first I tought he had fallen asleep but then he said "You saved my life ya know? All I could think about being up there was I would fall to my death or be burned to death. I thought of Bianca and..."his voice cracked from emotion. "Where you hurt?" he asked concerned again. "I think I sprained my ankle." I tell him matter of factly.

I hear Nico rummaging through his bag and his foosteps coming closer as he crouches down next to me. "Eat this." He says handing me a golden square of Ambrosia. "Thanks" I say smiling befeore I realize he can't see me in the dark. I chew on the square and swallow. It tastes like the best pizzza i'd ever had. As I swallow a warm energy floods through my body quicly healing my ankle and popping it back into place. Nico heads back over to his place and lays down once again. "Goodnight Nick." he says. "Goodnight Nico." I reply. I layed there thinking of what we had been through already and how much i cared for Nico. I thought back to that strange woman at the fair. There was something about her...like an aura of power.I replayed the conversation in the tent over again. Who was she? and how did she know my name? I thought of how cute Nico had been when we had decided to go to the fair or just now when he made sure I was healed. I couldn't deny it anymore;I was falling in love with Nico Diangelo.


	7. Chapter 7

PERCY'S POV

A demigod's dreams are always interesting to say the least but this is just wierd he thought. He looked down on a scene with Nick and a beautiful woman he didn't recognize. Nick was standing in a cavern of stars and planets. It was distracting for him with his ADHD but he tried his best to focus on the pair in the middle of the room. "You must go to Camp, if you do not the camp will be over run and not only will Nico never know how you truly feel,he will most likely die with the rest of the demigods." the hauntingly pale woman was saying. What did she mean how he really feels about Nico? he wondered as he watched Nick's jaw tighten. Nick glared at the woman. The phrase if looks could kill comes to mind. "I'd rather die than see him dead." he growled dangerously. "Mom..." he began helplessly. "If you start my quest now you will arrive at camp shortly after Nico, but be warned..."Nyx began as Nick nodded in understanding, then tilted his head considering her,"Many gods will be interested in you,my son, I have never before had a child and the gods will be very interested in your development. This...situation...with Nico may even draw some unwelcome complications in your relationship in association with the other gods." Nyx continued sadly. "It doesn't matter anyway Nico would never like me." Nick said in a voice that knew pain and sadness well. Nyx seemed to consider as Nick began to walk away to the cavern's entrance which appeared to be a swirling galaxy of stars in the vacuum of space. "Because he couldn't be gay or that it's you specifically he wouldn't want?" Nyx asked as Nick stopped in his tracks. "Both" he said in a whisper I had to strain to hear. Nick stepped into the swirling mass of stars and the scene shifted.

Nick was fighting furiously with a group of maybe half a dozen Keres. Their leathery wings giving them a substanial advantage against one demigod. Nick spun a dance of death,his daggers flying around him as he sidestepped,stabbed and blocked incoming attacks. Some attacks didn't even get close to him,as if they bounced off an invisible shield of some kind and suddenly one of the Keres got him in the back and Nick screamed in agony. The Keres seemed to be propelled away from him with the force of a speeding cyclopes and he knew that feeling all too well from his half brother Tyson. Nick seemed to be fighting to stay concious as he thrust his arm out and his dagger flew by itself off the ground next to him and into the nearest monster which exploded in a pile of dust as he swung his arm in an arc and the dagger left in his hand flew straight through a second. The other four had recovered and started to converge on him. He thought Nick was done for sure,then the shadows around Nick swarmed into a scythe and Nick sliced the head off the nearest Keres which bellowed an otherworldy shriek. The other two Keres took his moment of distraction to swpie at his legs. They collapsed beneath him as he lost the stregth to stand and he slumped into unconciousness. The ground erupted around Nick forming a pyramid of black onyx and Nico came running his stygian iron sword slicing the air with quick effiency. The two Keres were reduced to dust in seconds. Nico wiped off his sword and returned it to his scabbard. He concentrated on returning the pyramid to the ground and walked over to Nick a look of surprise and tenderness crossed his face. He felt awkward seeing this odd display of emotion because Nico was rarely anything but sullen or moody. Nico knelt beside Nick and gently moved his hair from his face as he clutched Nick and they melted into the shadows.

When Percy opened his this time he was awake. It took him a second to remember what happened the previous day and how they had gotten here. Nick and Nico were sitting a few feet away with a bag of chips sitting to one side. He yawned and walked over to sit with the others. Nico nodded at the bag of chips and he dug in as his stomach growled. "So where are we?" he asked when he had finished eating, he assumed they had already eaten as they appeared to have been up awhile. Nick shrugged as Nico said,"No clue, We should get on the horses and keep heading west I figure we'll hit California eventually." He nods as they saddle up and watch as Nico and Nick fall into stride together. He hangs back lost in thought his horse just a few feet behind the others. He watched as Nico kept sneaking glances at Nick he seemed thoughtful,kind of confused,almost longingly. Nick would pretend not to notice but he would sneak glances when he was sure Nico wasn't. He knew for a fact that Nick liked liked Nico, that much was clear from his dreams,but Nico wasn't gay was he? As he considered this he wondered if Nico might have some conflicting thoughts on this matter being born over 60 years ago. He suddenly felt like alot of things made sense how Nico was always so distant from everyone making a point in fact not to get close. Was it really his sister's death that kept bothering him, he'd made peace with Bianca hadn't he? So many questions swirled through his head as their horses raced past a highway sign that read L.A. 60 MILES.

He looked around as the world raced by they were steadily moving through the edge of a forest probably redwood he thought. On their right however was the highway that seemed to cut a path through the earth itself. His horse started acting strange and pulled from his mental reverie he looked to the others. Nick's horse reared back as the Minotaur monster blocked our path. Standing behind him to either side were what appeared to be ghosts. Transparent apparitions of vauge people,all displayed signs of injury, as if they had died violent and suddenly. Nick began to fall but melted into shadow and reappeared several feet behind Nico and to the left. I raced forward and leaped from my horse, uncapping Riptide I head straight towards my old enemy, trusting in my friends to deal with the ghosts. The Minotaur rasied it's axe grining madly, he was going to enjoy this. He took a deep breath letting his instincts take over and he sidestepped the axe swing and skirted the beast running towards it's back. The Minotaur tried to retrieve his axe from the ground it had been lodged in when I drove Riptide deep into the small of it's back exploding into dust. The ghosts turned on me and I ran to meet their assault.

NICO'S POV

I slipped from my horse as Nick came running up to me. "Are you okay?", he asked me anxiously. I nodded dumbfounded that he would even care to ask let alone waste time in a fight to check. He ran off towards the ghosts the ones closest him flying back into their brethren. Apparetly they don't fly right through,interesting he thought absentmindedly,as he drew his sword running towards the ghost on the opposte side that Nick had chosen to deal with. I sliced and stabbed the nearest ghost and it was quickly absorbed into my blade. I didn't waste anytime and began to hack and slash the remaining ghosts. My body on auto pilot from all the monsters I inevitably attracted and defeated. I rolled to the side as another flanked from my right and brought my blade around in an arc catching the poor thing in it's face. Three more swarmed me and I felt the ground beneath my feet and rose a column from beneath five feet into the air and jumped down bring my sword down on a ghost's back. I let the ground rumble back into place as I turned to face the remaing two. The young female ghost on the left began to wail at the top of her proverbial lungs. I dropped my sword as my head erupted in pain my hands instinctively moving to protect them from the horrible sound. Realization dawned on me as I qucikly backed away fear coursing through my veins. Banshee,I thought turning to run and tripped on a upturned tree root. I qucikly squirmed onto my back looking around franticly for my sword. It was several feet back where I had dropped it and the remaining ghost was almost upon me. I reached down into my boot and pulled out a silver dagger, keeping it hidden. As soon as the ghost of a middle aged man got close enough to me and raised his ethereal pickaxe I stabbed up and he collpased in on himself silently. I quickly put my hands back to my ears as the banshee continued screaming, Gods somebody shut her up he thought groaning in pain. Nick ran up to me then and pulled me to my feet dragging me back to a safer distance. The pain eased, but only slightly. He turned quickly running in leaps that seemed to propel him forward. He stopped a safe distance and threw a black throwing star that had no effect. He frowned and began striding forward the shadows swarming into his hand forming into a scythe. He ran forward and slice his scythe in one quick fluid motion and jumped back. The screaming ceased as her ghostly head fell from her body and both parts dissapeared. I brought my hands gingerly to my ears and my fingers came away warm and wet. I looked down and was greeted with a wash of red on my pale skin. I tried to stand but darkness swarmed my vison as I fell into unconciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

NICK'S POV

"Nico!" I screamed as I ran towards him just as he slumped to the ground after he stared in numb shock at his bloody hands. I quickly scanned the ground for Nico's backpack. I found it lying several feet back where I had decapitated that damned monstrousity. My body shook with anger as I stared down at Nico's beautiful face. There was blood slowly pooling on the ground, his ears and eyes cryng blood. I reached out with my mind and threw the backpack my way. I felt tears sting my eyes as I searched franticly for the Ambrosia he had gave to me not too long ago. Just as I lost the battle with my tears as they now flowed freely down my face,I heard Percy's approaching footsteps. Every passing second fear filled me more and more. There wasn't any ambrosia left,Nico had given me the last of it! I screamed and flung the bag away from me without touching the cursed thing. I held Nico in my arms as he got paler and lost more blood. I gently brushed the hair from his face,"You can't die!" I say between sobs, "I won't let you,do you hear me? Gods be damned! I love you Nico DiAngelo and I will get you back from the Underworld even if it costs me my life. Please..." I felt the warm blood on my hands and Nico's body was steadily growing colder and paler and yet I couldn't let him go, He couldn't be dead. "My,my, what strong conviction for life from a son of Nyx." an amused young mans voice came from behind me. I didn't have the energy left to turn around or care who this newcomer was. "Apollo?" Percy asked increduously somewhere behind me and to my left. "That's right Percy. Are you ready for Sun chariot lessons? No? Ah well alas I didn't come here to see you Percy but this new demigod everyone on Olympus is talking about." Apollo's voice grew closer,"God's be damned...do you truly feel that way Nick Ryder?" I clutched Nico to my chest drawing on his strength as I spoke,a layer of acid coating my tone,"If the Gods won't help him then I could care less if they all ended up in Tartarus."

"If you truly want to save him,I will help you. Your relationship will be seen as forbidden. Your Godly parents passed powers and personality traits to their children and Nyx and Hades were some of the most feared. The Gods will see this as dangerous short sighted and potentially cataclysmic. But...If you truly love Nico then sing for him. Sing about your love for him and his soul will be drawn back into his body which I will heal. Only two people in love will be able to hear each other across life and death." Apollo said as he stood in front of Nico and I waiting. I looked down at Nico and kissed him tenderly on the lips and then I began to sing.I poured everything I felt about Nico into this song every fear and worry that I would never see his smile or hear voice again. I channeled that and sang for Nico's life. "I will never let you fall,I'll stand up for you forever, I'll be there with you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven." " It's okay,It's okay, It's Okay. Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us! days grow longer and nights grow shorter...I can show I'll be the one!" "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up for you forever. I'll be there for you thru it all even if saving you sends me to heaven."

As I sang there was a gust of wind that tore through the clearing and Apollo knelt down putting his hand on Nico's chest. He muttered a few words in Ancient Greek and Nico's body was enveloped in a golden light. "Dont stop!" Appollo commanded, "Sing!" I pushed the thoughts from my head focused soley on my love returning to me and the song I had yet to finish. "Cuz your my, your my, My true love my whole heart. Please dont throw this away. Cuz I'm herrre for you! please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stayy! whoa Oh! Stay. Whoa oh ohoh." " Use me as you will, Pull my strings just for a thrill. Let me know you'll be okay, cuz my skies are turning grey." "I will NEVER let you fall. I'll stand up for you forever. I'll be there for you thru it all even if saving you sends me to heaven.I will never let you fall." As the last note rang out, Nico's eyes burst open and he sat up abruptly. "Nick?" he said weakly. Tears streamed down my cheeks this time in happiness. "Don't cry" he said using his now blood free hand to wipe my tears away. "I'm fine. I think I died, I was being judged in the Underworld but then I heard your voice." Nico said his voice and body gaining strength as he retold his story. "I was mad at first demanding to know how you died. I-I- couldn't stand the thought of you being dead." "Then I was confused,"Nico went on sounding like his usal self and using my support to stand up,"The Judges said the son of Nyx was still alive and playing games with things he knew nothing of." at this Nico cast me a side long glance but continued," I started feeling light and my soul was just floating, your voice grew stronger and all I could do was follow your voice. The Underworld faded away and the next thing I knew I was looking up into your face. I hugged Nico and stifled my tears. Gods I was a mess. "Thank you Appolo, I won't forget this. I am in your debt." I say seriously. "Don't mention it, I always love helping young demigods in love, when Aphrodite isn't looking of course. Oh, you two should watch out for her,"Appolo said nodding at Nico and I,"She has an unsual interest in all three of your love lives but the rumours on Olympus say you two are her new favorite toy." Before any of us could respond he began to glow and I quickly looked away as he vanished from sight. "Wish he'd warn us," Percy grumbles,"After everything we've been through it would suck to just to get vaporized by Appolo's true form." Percy addresed us beore moving on"I'm glad your alright Nico and thanks for saving him Nick. I'll get the horses together and saddle up. You guys rest a moment."

NICO'S POV

I hardly noticed Percy as I stared into Nick's eyes. I know I feel something for him more that just friends. I thought I had a crush on Percy but this was electric this was unmistakeable. I felt drawn to him. I felt safe. This boy in front of me while being extremely gorgeous had just saved my life brought me back from the depths of the Underworld. I knew from spending extensive time with the dead that only your true love would have such a strong hold on you even in death. Did that make Nick my true love?

I warched as Nick watched me anxiously, probably waiting to see how I'd react. I smiled and Nick looked at me strangely. Okay I deserved that,I thought,I don't really smile much. Oh Gods! what if it looked like a grimace? I better say something. "Um...thanks for saving me. I wanted to tell you back at camp and then again on the ferris wheel and then in the Underworld all I could think of was I never got the chance to explain." Nick sat there quietly stroking my hair. It felt soothing natural safe. "I've always felt closer to you, been more talkative and open with you. I didn't know what it was but many people at camp noticed the differencce in me as well. Even Clariise, she-she accused me of spyng on you for my Dad."

I cleared my throat and contiued, "Then when I went to see my father before capture the flag I had remembered something Bianca had told me after she had died but before she chose to be reborn. She said to me 'Nico there will come a day when you do want to be around someone besides me, you will even love this person more than me but in a stronger undeniable way. It may take you time to figure out what it is your feeling but it will be unlike anything you have experienced. This person will conquer your thoughts dreams motivations and fears. You will not be able to stop thinking of them. Promise me when that happens you will follow your heart,no matter where it may lead.' "Of course I promised she was my sister but it wasn't untill I met you that I began to see why she had felt the need to tell me." "You see Nick I grew up in a time when it was wrong for a boy to love another boy,but Bianca was telling me even before I knew it, I was okay and that it was okay to love whoever I wanted. And I want to love you." Nick smiled and hugged me close "I already love you Nico,I always have and I always will nothing could ever change that." he whispered in my ear. He gently nibbled my ear and a moan escaped my mouth without permission. Nick chuckled,"You like that?" I just nod,wishing this moment would never end. I lean in to kiss Nick but Percy interrupts us clearing his throat. I instantly back up and look guiltily over at Percy. I see the same expression mirrored on Nick's tan face. He looks cute when he's embarresed. Then Percy smiled at us, that goofy grin, I always wanna smack off his face. "We can talk later,it's time to ride."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

PERCY'S POV

Nick and Nico walked hand in hand before climbing on their respective horses. I shook my head smiling despite myself. Nico looked happier than he'd ever been. This was a rare side of him I was seeing and apparently all he needed was someone to love. I climbed on my on horse a little nervously and we continued on our way.

Not much later we were forced to leave the horses in a clearing devoid of trees so as to not draw attention to ourselves in a major city like Los Angeles. As we wandered down street after street following behind Nico, I began to wonder if he knew where to go. "Um...Nico?" I asked hesitantly. "Hmm?" ,he answered not quite looking back he seemed to be happily lost in thought. "Do you even know where we are going?" Nico stopped then and looked back at me and then turned to Nick. "Can we just shadow travel to the Underworld?" Nick nodded and smiled. We turn down an alley that appeared to be deserted but farther down we saw to our dismay that a group of oversized children were arguing in deep voices that shocked me before I collected myself. "Something doesn't feel right..." Nick stated in a barely audible whisper.

No sooner had the words left his mouth the group of rag tag kids turned our way sniffing the air excitedly. "I smell halfblood!" one yelled delightedly as realization dawned on me. My miind scrambled to understand what was happening. Looking closer at the now advancing trio as the other quartet hung back as if waiting for the second stanza to join in, I realized these were no regular children. The big nose and one large eye in the middle of their foreheads told the truth. "Cyclopes." I exhaled through gritted teeth. Sorry Tyson,not all cyclopes are good, I thought before uncapping riptide.

NICK'S POV

I watched as the group of cyclopes came forward sneering a malicous grin with a feral look in their eyes. My heart constricted thinking of Nico just feet in front of me. "Nico?" I called as he turned ever so slightly so he could look me in the eye. I watched as he pulled his Stygian Iron sword from it's scabbard and shook my head gently. "Take Percy and get out of here I will reundeveuz with you just outside the Palace of Hades." Nico turned quickly glaring at me in pure anger, "I'm NOT leaving you," he growled at me. "You have to,I can't let you get hurt and there's not much time,Nyx said we should be in the Underworld in three days time it's almost the end of the third day. Go now! Before Percy wants to play the hero." I say smiling.

I can see Nico doesn't like this idea but he suprisingly concedes to my wishes as he nods slowly. Percy looks dumbfounded as he watches our interaction. "Hey!-" Percy starts to say defensively as Nico barrells into him full speed as the shadows whisk them away. I turn my attention to the cyclopes who have begun to run now probably fearing losing their prey. I tap my bracelets as I step forward to greet them with my Sais. "Let's tear this demigod apart and roast him slowly for supper." I hear one say before laughing maniaclly. "Not today." I say vehemently and charge.

NICO'S POV

The shadows dropped us somewhere on the banks of the River Styx about a mile from the Gates of Hades. I stand slowly exhausted from bring Percy with me. Why did Nick have to be so damn infuriating? I mean why not let Percy and I fight? I mean we are demigods;it's what we do. All I could think about were those cyclopes overwhelming Nick and then I would never kiss him and he would never hold me again. I drove my sword deep into the earth. "He'll be fine you know" Percy said unconcerned behind me. I whirled on him my sword in hand again,"You don't know that," I growled. Percy did NOT want to mess with me right now. He held up his hands in mock surrender,"I know that he love's you too much to die on you now. I've been dreaming of Nick since we began the quest and everything he's done so far he did for you. From what I can see and I'm oblvious when it comes to this stuff, is that he would rather die than see you hurt because he can not imagine a life without you. I've seen him suffer in my dreams how he thought you wouldn't love him back. Now he fights for someone who loves him just as much."

I stared at Percy unbelieving. I wouldn't call him a quiet person but jeez! that was probably the most sincere and long winded explanation I'd ever heard from him. I turned around looking up at my Father's Castle. "Come on. We had better get the reundeveuz point so we can meet up with Nick."

NICK'S POV

I slashed and stabbed the hands trying to grab me and the meat on my bones. I had dispatched the first three easily. Now the reamaing six had been a little harder. They circled around me and tried to trip me up every chance they got. Somehow I had been stupid enough to get caught in direct sunlight so no shadow travel for me. I kicked the nearst one in the face and stabbed him in the neck. One got a grip on my neck and threw against the wall, my head ringing. I tried to stand but my legs were wobbly and my vision blurred. I stumbled down the alley trying to get out of the sun. I heard running footsteps behind me and I released the telekenetic force within me focusing on throwing them up and off the ground. The footsteps ceased and I heard groans and bones breaking from many angles.

I threw my hip against the nearest door and ran inside closing the door franticly behind me. I waited for my eyes to adjust but all I saw was darkness. Nyx was the Personification of Night and as her son I could naturally see in the dark but not this time. This darkness scared me and felt malevelant almost cruel. I saw red glowing eyes from the darkness and a chuckle as deep as the Earth. The shadow figure lunged at me and I screamed in terror willing the shadows to take me to my love. Just before the shadow reached me I felt the familar sensation of the world rushing away...


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's POV

Okay today is just not my day. First Nick says we can't fight. Who put him in charge anyway? Not that I'm complaining it's nice not to be the leader for once. Then, Nico gets so mad at me I think I'm about to become a Perce-ka-bob. And what takes the cake you ask? I was just walking behind Nico somewhere in the Underworld when somebody promptly landed on top of my head! Ah, the life of a demigod.

"Grr-off ma." I demanded,not unkindly as my face is plastered with mud. Was this some kind of cosmic irony that the Gods were trying to convey because I was a son of Poseidon? I stopped trying to figure it out because every time I do it just gives me a headache. "Nick?" Nico's voice came from somewhere above me. The weight lifted and I stood quickly wiping mud from my face as Nick chuckled at me. "Sorry Percy." he said casually,as if he normally just fell from the sky! "It's cool, it's not like you were aiming for me." I replied.

"You never know don't you know I'm crazy?" Nick said laughing an evil genius laugh. He did it pretty good too, I could almost believe he WAS crazy. Nick saw my face and began laughing like himself,"Oh my Gods, Percy. You believed me?." He began laughing again and even Nico joined in. "What am I missing here?" I asked frowning. Nico walked over and hugged Nick. "He was put in a mental institution for seeing through the Mist and causing accidents that through the Mist was horribly obscured." Nico said in a faraway voice. "That's so weird I know that your dad abandoned you but not why or how. Y-You tried to kill yourself didn't you? That is why I know these things...You were just starting your Judgment and these were some of your most painful memories."

Nick's POV

I held Nico close to me. "Nico...I didn't want you to know..." I said sadly looking down at him fighting tears. He must really love me. I think it's just hard for me to accept it after all this time. It's like meeting your soul mate after 10,000 years. Surreal, almost dream like. "Promise me that won't EVER happen again,Promise me!" he practically screamed stepping back from me. I looked him in the eyes. "I promise." I say with total conviction and honesty.

Percy cleared his throat almost nervously. "Um, do you think it's safe to stop here and rest before I have to deal with my least favorite God?" Nico chuckled darkly. "It'd be best for us all if we did." "Then let's do it!" Percy said excitedly before plopping down very unceremoniously,staring up at the rock of the Underworld. I laid down as well a few feet away from Percy on my side. Nico walk over and cuddled in with me draping my arm around him. I stared at him drinking in his beauty. I loved him so much and no matter what I always would. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. Nico turned around with an almost yogic flexibility that turned me on more than I'd like to admit. He chuckled deep and sexy. "I see your not the only one that loves me." He said smirking. "I love you too. Now try to get some sleep." He said before kissing me sweetly and a little wet if truth be told. It was hot it was cold it was Nico and I loved it. I snuggled in closer sighing in contentment,adhering to Nico's advice I concentrated on altering my state of mind, a little trick Nyx had trained me with. Before long I invited the dreams to whisk me away...

Well that's all for now faithful readers. I had some time to write and took the chance to write a littler more let me know what you think of the story thus far. there is definitely more to come but I do apologize for the slow update time and will try to make time to write more often but unfortunately my schedule is busy,busy,busy. A special thanks goes out to Athenaboy who has become a good friend and motivator especially when it comes to this story and my writing. Check out his story Primordial Prophecy it's really great! And if you like Nick Ryder he's in that story as well. :) Until next time..Adios.


	11. Chapter 11

NICK'S POV

I looked around taking in the grey landscape that seemed to shift. I focused on nothing counting my breaths slowly in and out. I remembered Nyx's training like it was yesterday. I could still hear her voice if I concentrated hard enough. "Dream walking is a useful skill for both communication and information. A son the Night must be trained in not just combat but skills of the mind. Your thoughts will dictate the landscape, do not let your mind wander."

I focused my attention on the edge of my vision. The edge of my superficial reality. It was a swirling mass of pitch dark inky like substance. As I focused harder the swirling mass began to take shape. There was many outlines of shadow figures. The general shape of a person but glowing red eyes. There was one that stood in front of the rest as if in a position of leadership. He looked different from the rest. As if he had a cowboy hat and a long overcoat. It was disturbing a person made of shadow...

I thought back to my training and struggled to figure out what these creatures were. Nyx had once said that the Night was about mystery and what couldn't be achieved in the light. Many times this attracts creatures of malevolence. She had stressed that the Night was also a observer and protecter, that the moon and stars catologed events like mortals using a calender. She had me read many books of myth and legend but not just greek which at the time I didn't understand.

These shadows were not from greek mythology but from more modern times. It was said they haunted mortals and possesed them. They were creates of violence and chaos. They suppossedly came from another dimension and most mortals could not see them.

Looking now at these monsters and remembering my encounter in the abandoned building, I could believe those stories to be true. Thinking back it was more like a warehouse, I thought. The scene instantly shifted back to the warehouse. That same shadow was there again watching me as it had before. I could feel the evil like a stain on my soul. I knew I couldn't stay long for fear of this shadow taking over my body. I let my mind wander to Nico and Percy in the Underworld. Fear flooded my veins as I watched shadows from many directions converge around our sleeping forms. They formed a cirlce around us staring intently. There was intelligence in those blood red eyes as if they were all planning something horribly insidious.

NICO'S POV

I woke up feeling a bit empty but not knowing why. I felt like something was missing. Nick still had his arm draped over me but something felt different, lifeless. I sat bolt upright, turning to Nick frantically. I shook him awake.

I watched his eyes fly open panic flooding his eyes,"We have to leave. Now," he said shakily. I nod quickly getting up to do the same to Percy. Percy yawned deeply and muttered,"What is it Nico?" "We have to move." I say urgently shaking him once more. I wait until I'm satisfied he won't go back to sleep and see Nick already looking in different directions as if weighing his options.

I'd seen Percy and Chiron look like this often. As if the world rested on their shoulders and they knew they were only human and that we all make mistakes. Nick was always sad as if he already knew his story didn't end well. But what demigod's life does?

"Ok. I'm ready." Percy said to me as he kept walking towards Nick stifling a yawn. I swear he could win a gold medal if the Olympics had yawning as a sport. I worked quickly to catch up and then keep up as Nick's speed was was as if he was trying to put as much distance between us and our campsite as possible. I made a mental note to talk to him about later as he stilled seemed shaken up over whatever his dreams had entailed. He also didn't know Percy all that well. So if possible I'll try to get him alone he might feel more comfortable that way.

Nick didn't stop until we reched the Gates of Hades leading to my father's palace. The towers streched above us for what seemed like miles. It arched and twisted in an almost distrurbing manner that always reminded me of intersecting veins or a really gnarled tree, but knowing my father it was probably the darker option. We all stood there a moment at the Gates the others probably lost in thought like I was. "Well, shall we?" I say before pushing open the Gates with an ear percing screech.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Hi. I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. Between moving clear across the country and starting as a full time freshman in college, I have been more than strapped for time. Rest assured when I do find time I will be updating this story. Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed. I love getting emails that someone has favorite or is now following me as an author or my story. On a side note, but totally relevant to my time consuming life is I am currently writing a young adult science fiction/fantasy novel. Which, if anyone is interested, will be available (upon completion of course) as an e-book on . I have also noticed I failed to give proper credit to Rick Riordan who owns the awesomeness that is the PJO and HOO series and I do not own any characters beside Dominic Ryder and the overall idea of this story. If anyone was wondering this is kind of Alternate Universe kind of thing for my creative purposes as a writer. Seeing as re-reading this story last night I realized both Jason and Percy were at Camp Half-blood with no mention of Camp Jupiter. Thanks again for reading and I hope my college courses have and will continue to help my writing improve.

CHAPTER 12

The three demigods walked in to Hades throne room taking in the god who looked down on them with contempt, but as his eyes fell on his son his eyes took on quality that wasn't so hard. Hades was imposing to say the least, dressed in black robes that seemed to shift with faces struggling to break free. Souls of the dead, Nick thought, but couldn't be sure. As they neared the throne Hades began to speak,"Nico."

Nico stepped forward nodding at God of the Underworld, "Father, we've come-". "I know why you've come, but what I want to know is why you decided to bring THEM with you." He didn't speak as if it was a question, but a command he knew would be heeded and answered promptly. Time to make an impression, Nick thought smirking as he too stepped forward. Nico glanced at Nick and shook his head almost imperceptibly. Of course he ignored Nico. "I have a name, as I'm sure you are aware, Lord Hades." He said this with just a touch of sarcasm. "We've come," he said smoothly continuing to address Hades, "to seek your permission to acquire the Scales of Justice."

Hades simply stared at Nick his eyes blazing with a barely contained fury. "Of course, a half blood wants my help…but as I'm sure you are aware, son of Nyx, I don't do things that don't benefit me." Hades sat back on his throne seemingly unconcerned by the demigods' dilemma. "And seeing as I don't particularly like you, my brother's brat or that stupid camp of yours, I find myself disinclined to help you." He said smiling cruelly. Percy's jaw tightened and he fought to keep his mouth shut. Nico began speaking again, "Father, please." Hades stared at his son, considering. "Very well, have it your way." Hades continued, "if you want my permission than you must do something for me." He stood abruptly, walking around his throne in a circle. "An old enemy has recently resurfaced, they are wreaking havoc and chaos here in the Underworld. They have taken over the skeletons of soldiers from various eras of human history. I need you to defeat them." He made it sound so simple a child could do it. "Well, do we have a deal?" He said staring at Nick menacingly. Percy looked between the other two demigods and Hades. Not understanding exactly what was happening here, but he didn't like it. "So…" Percy said suspicion coloring his tone, "All we have to do is kill some monsters for you and we can be on our way?" "But of course." Hades said delicately. Percy looked at Nico who nodded uncertainly. "OK, you have a deal Hades." Percy replied decisively. "Wonderful," Hades said as shadows swarmed from all sides washing over the demigods in a wave of darkness.

Percy and Nick were deposited just a few hundred yards from the small battalion of skeletal soldiers dressed in various uniforms that were from WWII, Confederate and Union Armies and other times and armies Nick didn't recognize. Behind them a river of black water churned and boiled like ink. Nick looked around for Nico and finally spotted him on the banks of the river, but on the wrong side. Percy cursed in ancient Greek. "I knew something was off with Hades." "Isn't it always?" Nick replied. "Heads up!" Percy said nodding at the advancing battalion as they charged us. "Great, just great. Can you I don't know control this river to allow Nico to cross? I mean you are the son of Poseidon." Nick asked as he prepared to fight summoning his Sais. Percy nodded grimly. "I have before, but you will have to keep them off me, it requires a massive amount of concentration, this isn't just any old river. "You got it, you'd better get started." Nick said striding to meet the small army advancing on them.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick's POV

I cursed and in ancient Greek no less. I was watching as the small battalion of undead came rushing at Percy and I. My head snapped to the left, hearing a voice I recognized all too well. "Concentrate!" Nico screamed. Even from across the banks of the River Lethe I could hear the terror and desperation flooding his veins. He was standing on the edge of the river, black obsidian sword in hand. He flipped his raven hair out from his eyes. Piercing eyes, black as coal, pleading with me not to worry. I could see Percy several feet behind me eyes shut in concentration. The river roared and rolled in rebellion to his will. "Watch out!" Nico shouted again.

I felt a searing pain cut my right arm and I hissed in pain. Blood flowed freely, black spots danced in front of my vision as I kicked out blindly and stumbled back a couple feet. My eyes focused on a skeleton smiling in grim satisfaction at the same time my brain was analyzing the battlefield. The enemy had begun to approach and surround the son of the sea god. I made quick work of the skeletal minion wearing, _was that a pirate hat? _A well placed stab between two ribs and it collapsed into dust at my feet. I ran swiftly to Percy's side even as we both became surrounded. The River had begun to respond to Jackson's Call, parting as Moses had parted the Red Sea. _A son of Poseidon? _The skeletons were chattering and clicking in what appeared to be a bizarre form of communication. They seemed…hesitant. I bellowed, channeling the gifts my mother had bestowed upon me as the son of the Night. A wave of telekinetic force threw the skeletal monstrosities away from us in a perfect circle. Some flew in the Lethe and didn't surface, others to the front or sides of us were down, but wouldn't stay that way long. Indeed, some were beginning to reassemble after losing some of their limbs or legs.

I chanced a look back at the river. Nico was moving as fast as humanly possible, stumbling over the muddy bottom of the river. He was nearly half way when Percy gasped and the gap began to close starting with the opposite side of the river. Sweat was pouring down Percy's face, clearly struggling with the force of the river. I put that from my mind as best I could. I cut my black hoodie and deftly tied it around my bleeding arm. I ran forward just as the remaining skeletons got back to their feet and went on the offensive. My right arm was throbbing in pain, but I could still swing my sai. They paired off in groups of four, four groups to be precise. Rocks and boulders littered the landscape and I suddenly heard my mother's voice from our many training sessions. _Use the landscape to your advantage. When you are outnumbered, as you will undoubtedly be at times, you have to be smarter than your enemy if you wish to survive. _

I began jogging and I jumped on the nearest boulder, using my momentum I began jumping from boulder to boulder slashing the Saki of my sai at various vital points. I jumped off. Looking around I realized, too late, I had made the colossal mistake of stopping to catch my breath in the center of the enemy. I was surrounded. Sabers and long swords of various lengths and eras assaulted me from all sides. I began defending, dancing and whirling around blocking strike after strike. I couldn't keep this up for long there was simply too many. I felt a now familiar burning sensation and warm blood dripping from a cut on my leg. It was all I could do to keep from being skewered. I felt the blood drain from my face as I felt a long slash blossom on my chest, cutting my shirt and exposing my bare chest. I fell to my knees as I brought up my sais in a defensive X. _This is it. I'm sorry Nico. _The saber belonging to a skeleton with eyes burning with black flames came closer and closer as I lost the strength to fight. I was losing too much blood. The saber was pulled back and thrust down. I tried to throw myself to the side as it came crashing down, but my reflexes were sluggish. Agony ripped through me and distantly I realized someone was screaming. _Is that me? I thought hazily._ The blade had become lodged in my leg, the golden hilt glinted mockingly and my leg pinned unceremoniously to the ground. "No!" I heard someone nearby scream and the pain became too much to bear. The world was rocking and shaking and I knew no more.

Nico's POV

"No!" the word tore from my throat without my volition. I saw Nick go down, his leg pinned to the ground, a sword protruding like an intruder. I scrambled onto the banks of the river just as the water came crashing down behind me. Percy was in no shape to fight. He looked like he was barely standing. I ran forward my vision blurring and turning red from rage. I felt the ground shaking and rumbling beneath my feet. It traveled forward as if with a life of its own throwing skeletons aside like ragdolls. The shockwave stopped and dissipated as it neared Nick, but still managing to tear some of the earth apart beneath him. I turned my attention to where the skeletons remained on the ground barely a few feet from the boy I had just recently come to understand I was in love with. Looking at him blood pooling on the ground and the sword impaling his leg, I realized how he must have felt when I had almost died.

I poured all my rage and fear into a ball deep in my stomach. I raised my sword and a chasm opened in the earth, swallowing the remaining undead. Just as I had done the day Bianca died. I felt myself begin to lose consciousness, but took a few steadying deep breaths. _I will not black out right now, not while Nick needs me. _I stumbled the few feet to Nick and collapsed next to him. I ever so gently removed the saber impaling his leg. Blood gushed from the gaping wound and I began to panic. "Percy?!" I cried. "Shhh. I'm here Nico, he'll be fine. Annabeth packed me ambrosia." Percy said soothingly as he pulled a plastic baggie of the food of the gods from his shorts pocket. I watched as he tore off a small piece and forced it into Nick's mouth. "Chew." Percy commanded. _He was always a great leader. _Thankfully he did, yet almost mechanically. Percy quickly turned to me searching my face and brushing my hair from my eyes. I hadn't even noticed that I was holding Percy's hand yet, there it was entwined in his.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked quietly. I nodded dumbly. My mouth gaping open. My heart was fluttering in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I had had a crush on the Great Percy Jackson since the battle in New York with Luke and Kronos and here I was finally holding his hand, him gazing down at me almost lovingly. Percy's enchanting sea green eyes traveled down to my lips and I licked them in anticipation. He leaned down and our lips met. I deepened the kiss pulling us together and trying to eliminate any space between us. I couldn't think, I mean I had fantasized about kissing Percy for what seemed like ever.

"Nico?" a voice asked hurt and disbelief quite evident. I pulled away from Percy franticly already feeling guilty. _How could I have forgotten about Nick when he was dying just seconds ago? Damn those sea green eyes. _"…Nick-"I began but he cut me off. "Forget it, I'm not dumb…I-I've seen the way you look at him." He said with tears forming in his eyes. I moved to hug him, to apologize, to say something, anything, but before I got close the shadows surrounded him and he disappeared. _Nick…I thought sadly, I love you not Percy. But did I really love Nick or did I only believe that because he was a good friend and he loved me? _I had known Percy since I was a kid and crushed on him almost as long. Now it seemed Percy was returning my affections. I groaned to myself. _What am I going to do now?_ _Damn you Perseus Jackson, Damn you._

Percy's POV

I can't believe I kissed Nico and in front of Nick! Gods I was stupid. I was dating Annabeth. We were walking back along the road to Hade's palace and Nico had been quiet and moody since Nick had left. _Since our kiss, I thought feeling horrible. _I had to admit I saw what Nick saw in Nico. He was beautiful in a haunting way. Ever since I saw him with Nick my mind had begun to wander. I hadn't meant to kiss him, it just happened. I groaned out load and Nico shot me a questioning glare, but said nothing. He seemed pissed. I mean I had never seen him this mad unless you count when I came back from that quest without Bianca. I knew I didn't love Nico. Sure I was attracted to him. _So did that make me bisexual? _I shook my head it didn't matter. I had to think of some way to make this right. I seemed to have jeopardized our mission to save Camp Half-blood and Nico and Nick's relationship in the space of five minutes. At least it wasn't as bad as the Trojan War. _Not yet, I thought._ I looked over at Nico, who appeared lost in thought, biting his lip. I had to fix this, Nico was my friend. I looked ahead of us. We would be reaching Hades Palace soon and we still had no clue where Nick had gone. I sighed. All we could do for now was to continue on with the quest. For now, there was nothing else to be done.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Warning of Self-harm. Please comment review favorite follow, whatever you feel like. It's just nice to know that others enjoy my writing and gives me motivation to continue. Since you have all been so patient for my updates I have written an extra-long chapter over 2,500 words. I really love my fans so please PM if you would like to chat. Shout out to my friends TsukinArchangel and AthenaBoy, as well as a couple of my favorite authors XtheSonofhadesX, Hitome-chan, KekuleSalvador and Bragi151. It is in part, because of you guys I have the inspiration to write the stories that are usually locked in my head. If you haven't read their stories, you should. They are amazing. Thank you all for putting up with my slow updates and my journey to better my writing. Without further ado I hope you enjoy Chapter 14!

Nick's POV

I sat on a stone bench in my mother's realm, where she was I had no clue. Gods and Goddesses never informed mere mortals of their plans. I held a small pocket knife in my hand as I stared at the cavern around me. Space. It was such a cold and beautiful place. Devoid of life, yet bright in a way no other place can be. Stars sparkled and glinted like diamonds in the ether.

I knew my life couldn't be good for long, that happiness was always short lived. Even when I was in the mental institution my time with Dylan hadn't lasted long before Nyx had pulled me into this life. This nightmare of Gods and demons, monsters and unrequited love for a boy who had saved my life. Tears blurred my vision and my breathing became erratic. The pain had returned. It always felt the same as if I had a knife being stabbed in my stomach and the palms of my hands simultaneously. Only one thing could stop the pain.

I dragged the knife along my forearm. I hissed and my vision cleared. I could see again. The invisible knives that tortured me had eased, I breathed freely, entranced by the line of red on my coffee colored skin. I tried to tell myself that if Nico wanted Percy than I hope they were happy together. However, I knew I was lying to myself. I needed Nico as much as I needed oxygen. As much as Earth needed the sun of the moon lest it fall into Chaos of uncertain origin. I needed him like a junkie needs a fix. I had to win Nico over. I just had to.

I dragged the knife across my wrist this time and sighed in relief. Stowing my knife away, I pushed my hoodie down covering my cuts I had just inflicted. There was a quest to complete, a mission to accomplish and a boy I had to make fall in love with me. I couldn't survive without Nico. I had to impress him. But how?

I stood up walking out of the cavern that I visited frequently to think. The cavern was laced with primordial energy making it possible to shadow travel there without tiring the travelers. I began walking down the stone steps and back into the Underworld, making my way for Hades Palace. On my way, I saw my mother's temple grand and large, but as much as the God of the Underworld. It stood majestically like a black and white Taj Mahal. The black was the stone readily found in the Underworld, the white were my mother's favorite jewel, diamonds, of course. Ironically it was also my birthstone being born in the month of April.

That's when I had a stroke of brilliance. I could impress Nico, by hurrying the quest along. I would not only acquire the Stars of Night, I would steal them. It wasn't so ludicrous after all. My mother often tasked me to steal mortal artifacts from various museums around the world. She had trained to me to do just that. I often found my mother's interest in modern high-tech gear strange. Wasn't she an Ancient Goddess?

I altered my course climbing the many steps up to the temple. Two male vampires stood guard on either side of the entrance. Their skin was incredibly pale from never seeing sunlight and they were dressed in black leather complete with automatic pistols and sub-machine guns strapped to their sides. It always unnerved me how this part of the Underworld could have simply been a part of the world above. The way they dressed always seemed cliché to me. Like something out of the Matrix or Blade movies. Dylan and I always loved those movies. _Don't think about Dylan! I scolded myself. _

The vampires simply nodded as I walked into the entrance hall. The same majestic exterior was reflected on the inside. A gold chandelier hung from the ceiling a pale glow from the candles dancing along the walls. The shadows stretching almost unnaturally. There was an arched doorway on either side. I normally took the door on the right to reach my mother's throne room. This time I took the door on the left.

I was greeted by, what appeared to be, a modern museum. Artifacts and modern human weaponry lined the walls in glass display cases and odd exhibits. Tablets of ancient languages and guns of modern origin surrounded me. Many of these pieces I had acquired on my mother's orders. Sometimes I wondered if Hermes was really the God of thieves. I made my way to the opposite end of the room where an actual door stood. It was gilded in gold and silver in a crisscrossing pattern. A lone female vampire stood guard in front of the door.

I remember when I first came to my mother's realm. I had commented on how I had always believed vampires were a myth. She had chuckled in her haunting way and told me a story of the cruelty and kindness of the Gods. Long ago, Apollo in a fit of rage cursed Ambrogio so that his skin would burn should it ever touch sunlight again. He was an Italian-born adventurer whose fate brought to Delphi, in Greece. He ended up gambling away his soul to Hades and as his bad luck would have it Artemis made it so that Ambrogio's skin would burn if he touched silver. The kindness came soon after when Artemis, taking pity on the poor young man, gave him the gift of immortality. But immortality came at a price: blood would be his sustenance. She also blessed him with strength and speed only second to her own. Thus, the first hunter of the night was then created.

Ambrogio was my mother's second in command and these were his kin. Although his kin did not share his immortality they possess all of the other talents and curses that made up the iconic vampire. As I walked closer to the woman with incredibly pale skin, she realized I was heading towards the door. Beyond lay my mother's most prized possessions including the Stars of Night. She reached for her 9mm and I grabbed her wrist twisting with all my might. I heard her wrist snap as her gun clattered to the marble floor. I kneed her in the gut, her breath escaping with a gasp. Her blonde hair fell into her face and before she had a chance to recover I snapped her neck in one quick motion.

I quickly collected her pistol and checked to see the safety was indeed off. It was. I deftly checked the gun was loaded, a full clip of silver bullets. Ambrogio insisted just in case his vampires ever turned on him they were more easily killed. Her neck and spine were just beginning to regenerate so I did not have much time. I pulled to black beanie off my head and muffled the barrel of the gun aiming at her forehead. "Sorry." I whispered. Her eyes met mine terror being the prevailing emotion for her at this point. I pulled the trigger and she disintegrated in ash. I kept the gun and quickly opened then shut the door.

I looked around and as I expected the Stars were on a stone pedestal in the center of the room. There were only a few artifacts in here and most of them were on shelves along the wall. My mother was a bit obsessed with the new technology the mortals had created over the years. I assumed that this roomed had all the stops in security. She most likely had trip lasers, and pressure plates everywhere. There would be a mix of old and new. Traps that would likely explode or gas would flood the room, but at the same time hellhounds might be released from hidden compartments in the walls.

I had to approach this like some of the more paranoid museums I had broken into. Nyx, however smart, had one weakness. The occult, rituals, and symbolism. She most likely had the lasers in a symbol and the pressure plates in a pattern. The lasers while easy to guess as a pentagram, with the stone pedestal in the center the pressure plates I would need to keep an eye out for. I tried to imagine the pentagram in my mind's eye. If it were one of the mortals museum's I would guess the place had two sets of lasers, one high and one low. She most likely had only one, low to the ground. Gods were always over confident. Look at Hades. He probably expected either Percy or I to die and Nico would be safe. Then again, maybe Hades was smarter than I gave him credit for. I took one more look around the room, looking for any clues or traps. Cameras! I spotted one in each of the four corners. I raised the gun, looking down the sights and breathing deeply as I had been trained to do. Ambrogio had taught me on days my mother was too busy. He, like my mother, had eons to perfect his skills, I quickly squeezed off four shots, destroying the cameras. I had only three bullets left.

I went back to imagining the laser in my mind's eye and stepped over the places I believed they lie. When I got to the center I let out a nervous breath. If the alarm sounded. Well, I wasn't going to think about that right now. I moved forward cautiously. My eyes glued to the ground making sure to avoid any parts of the grey stone floor that looked different than the rest. Once I was only a couple feet from the stone pedestal with the Stars of Night I relaxed. I took a moment to assess what the Stars actually were. It was a small globe that was black obsidian with a map of the stars and constellations etched into the stone with what appeared to be gold or some similar metal. I had no idea why this was so important to the Camp's survival, but I wouldn't question it now.

I picked up the black orb wonderingly. Immediately, an alarm began blaring and red lights flashed everywhere. "Shit." I said preparing to run. I held the gun out in front of me and made my way back the way I came. Unfortunately, my mother had protections in place that made shadow traveling impossible within these walls. I would need to get outside first, then find Percy and Nico. Come to think of it they were probably heading back to Hades Palace right now. I ran for the door ignoring the invisible lasers I had painstakingly avoided the first time. Th alarms had been set off, things weren't going to get worse. My mother was good.

As I came close to the door I used my mind to blow it off its hinges. In a stroke of luck I had knocked a vampire into a display case with that little move. I didn't stop to see what became of her. I tore back through the entrance hall the two guards from outside sweeping the area sub-machine guns at the ready. They spotted me and then the black orb in my hand. Recognition, confusion and a grim determination flashed across their features in seconds before they opened fire. I quickly took cover around the corner of the open doorway. Bullets hit the stone wall deafeningly. I peeked around the corner and quickly pulled back bullets whizzing by. If I had been a second slower my head would be a splattered mess. I waited until the bullets ceased and looked again. One vampire was making his way towards me and the doorway the other was beneath the chandelier. I used my mind to yank the chandelier down and the other vampire turned at the sound of his comrade being impaled. I quickly fell the demon with a bullet from the gun and threw it aside as I raced into the entrance hall, and down the stairs. Two more vampires rushed out of the throne room, guns trained on me. My heart was pounding in my ears. Terror flooded my veins. Bullets whizzed by my head and shoulders. I felt a searing pain on my upper arm, my white hoodie torn. As soon as my feet hit the dirt of the Underworld I shadow traveled, concentrating on the Gates of Hades.

The shadows deposited me right outside the gates of Hades. Now that the adrenaline had worn off my shoulder hurt like a white hot branding iron being seared into my flesh. I groaned and clutched my right tricep. The Stars of Night fell into the dirt at my feet. That was when I felt the blood, thankfully the bullet had only grazed my upper arm.

"Nick!" I heard Nico's voice. He sounded worried. I turned and saw him running up the path with Percy in tow. "Oh my gods, you're hurt."

"I'm fine, Nico, it's just a scratch." I said fighting the urge to embrace him. Apparently he felt the same as he came close and then pulled away, probably thinking it better not to after all that had taken place. Instead Nico tore open my shirt hoodie further and inspected my wound.

"This is not a sword wound." Nico replied suspiciously. "What happened to you? And what is this?" He said pick up the black globe that had fallen to the ground. I kept things very vague and simply said it was the Stars of Night. I had my suspicions that Hades had already heard of the break in. The Underworld was his realm after all. I was quite sure however he had no idea who it was.

"That still doesn't explain this wound." Nico said hotly.

I smirked at him and said in a mocking voice that I hoped sounded more amused than cruel, "I'm so glad you care." Nico blushed, red tinging his pale ivory skin.

"Of course I do, you know I do." Nico whispered, embarrassed.

"Do I?" I asked him quietly. "Turn around." I said more confidently. He did, but hesitantly. I unzipped his backpack and shoved the Stars of Night inside before closing it back up.

"Before we go in there," Percy began and Nico as well as I spun around and glared at him. _Was Nico mad at him too? _"I didn't mean to kiss you back there Nico, I-I got caught up in my own thoughts, but I love Annabeth, and I'm pretty sure Nick loves you."

Before Nico had a chance to respond I walked forward and punched Percy in the jaw. He promptly fell on his ass.

"Now is not the time for this Fish boy." I said quite cruelly. "And my love for Nico is none of your business." I added icily.

Percy blinked up at Nico and I. Suddenly, I could feel Nico's hand resting gently, comfortingly on my wrist. I struggled not to show the pain from my cutting earlier.

"Sorry, Perce, but if Nick hadn't punched you I would have. You shouldn't be toying with someone's feelings, especially mine, especially when I've been crushing on my best friend for years." Nico said trying to keep calm. "At any rate Nick is right we have a quest to complete."

Percy stood up rubbing his jaw and nodded seemingly at a loss for words. I felt Nico's hand leave my wrist and he moved forward pushing open the gates.

"It's time to see my father, get the Scales of Justice and get back to camp." Nico said leading the way to his father's throne room.

As we entered the throne room, Ambrogio was speaking to Hades, who appeared to be quite angry. Maybe pissed off would be a better term.

"WHAT do you mean, you had a break in?!" Hades spit at him. To Ambrogio's credit he didn't even flinch.

"Someone stole the Stars of Night, right from under my guards' noses. Three were killed in the struggle." Ambrogio replied calmly and professionally.

"Do we know who it was?" Hades asked seemingly regaining his composure.

"My guards have an idea who the perpetrator was, but it makes no sense." Ambrogio said apparently not willing to implicate who he believed it was.

"Who?!" Hades spat again his eyes blazing with anger.

"I would rather not speculate until further evidence comes to light." Ambrogio said straightening his purple tie, which offset his black suit quite nicely. "Now if you will excuse me Lord Hades, I have plenty of business to attend to." Without waiting for a reply Ambrogio walked out passing us on the way. Our eyes met and he nodded to me. He was friendly enough, so maybe he suspected it was me. But he didn't seem to care. "Good day, Nick" he said as soon as he passed me. "It's nice to see you again, don't forget to visit me, it has been a while hasn't it?"

Nico looked at me questioningly while he mouthed, _You STOLE the Stars of Night?_

I nodded.

_And they didn't know it was you? _He mouthed again.

I smirked whilst shaking my head. He chuckled.

Percy glanced at our exchanged questioningly, but we had already arrived in Hades presence.

"Well, you and Jackson survived after all." Hades said with grudging respect.

"Of course we did no thanks to you. We want the Scales of Justice." I said.

"Please, Father." Nico added shooting me a look of warning.

"Of course. I have already sent word the Judges of the Dead will be quite ready to hear your case." Hades said smiling widely and on him it looked quite distiurbing.

"What case?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Oh." Hades said innocently. "Didn't I say before?" He laughed cruelly. "They are willing to hear your predicament and if they deem you truly need the Scales of Justice, then and only then will they be released into Nico's custody." "Good luck though, no mortal has ever possessed the Scales of Justice and the Judges of the Dead are quite…protective of the one and only possession they received from Themis."

"Did you say Thesis?" Percy asked confused.

"Themis." I corrected. "The titan Goddess of Divine Law."

"Oh." Percy said scratching his head. "Trying to keep all these gods and goddess straight give me a headache."

Nico chuckled. "Of course it does, Seaweed brain, you don't have much space of up there."

"Hey!" Percy said obviously offended. "Let's just go convince these guys we need the Scales to save the camp."

"I don't know…" I say cautiously. "If what Hades says is true, they won't be very willing to part ways with it, even for a while."

Hades smirked cruelly, he was definitely good at that. It was creeping me out and I had seen a lot of creepy stuff.

"Your right about that son of Nyx." Hades replied.

Nico glanced at his father. "Let's make our plan on the way." He said.

_Did he not trust Hades? Well who would? I mean honestly. _

"Sounds like a plan." I say turning on my heel and walking out. Maybe we should just steal the scales, if they wouldn't give them up. On the other hand security might be even tighter in the Underworld since I had stolen the Stars. On the bright side Nico had definitely seemed impressed by my skill.

Nico was right behind me, Percy? I didn't really care. He had got on my bad side by kissing Nico and before this was all over he and I would have a little chat. I was not an enemy you wanted to have. And Percy just went to the top of my list. All the progress I had made with Nico was seemingly washed away with just one kiss from Percy Jackson. Sure he was attractive and he had saved the world from Kronos. He survived Tarturus with Annabeth, but he hadn't defeated the Earth Goddess or the Titan's at least not yet. I had heard the Romans were coming to Camp Half-blood to begin a war, but they had just disappeared en route. I suspected the Gods and the Mist, but no one knew for sure. The Earth Goddess, Gaia, had appeared to have halted her war for reasons unknown, but it had kept everyone on edge. With the threat of civil war as well, Camp was a pretty grim place these days. All of my knowledge was second hand from Nico. I knew he didn't spend much time at camp and I had just arrived so I had to take his word for it, not that I didn't trust him, I trusted Nico with my life. Percy...well he was a different story.

Sure he was a great demigod and maybe even a good friend, but Percy didn't have anything I didn't have.

_That's not true, he has good looks, he's known Nico longer, he's Nico's first crush and he has confidence and happiness in a way you will never have. God's I was screwed. _


	15. Chapter 15

Nico's POV

Nick, Percy, and I walked along the river Acheron, heading towards the Pavilion of the dead, where the judges awaited our arrival. The river Acheron twisted menacingly across the landscape of the Underworld. It held teddy bears, books, jewelry, and other possessions that held great meaning for the souls of the dead throughout their lives. Being a son of Hades gave me a unique and rather unflattering view on the afterlife. It was nothing special and could, at times be worse than life. My mother, Bianca…death powers didn't even help when it came to what you really wanted to do.

"There it is," Nick said, bringing me around from my reverie. I focused on the gold pavilion standing majestically before us. It was the only brightness in the otherwise dark landscape. We walked up the stairs, which were carved from celestial bronze, a lot of celestial bronze, as Nick and I exchanged glances. I watched Nick as we ascended the stairs. His black eyes glinted with mystery, magic and sadness. He had frizzy raven black hair, that appeared half straight, and half curly as if he had made his hair straight, but naturally it curled like that of someone with an afro. Candles were placed around the vicinity and wherever the light bounced off his hair there was a dark blue tint. His skinned appeared to be a mocha color, very light brown. I licked my lips admiring him.

Nick was definitely attractive, but did I love him? I wasn't sure yet. His little stunt with the Stars of Night seriously impressed me. Although, I still wanted to know what kind of wound he had sustained during his excursion. I found myself staring at him, he carried himself with such confidence, but I knew he didn't think he did. He had a horribly low opinion of himself, but I wanted him to see how amazing he really was. He had his eyes scanning everything, his body tense as if he was expecting an attack at any moment, like a jaguar, slow and cautious, dangerous and beautiful.

"Who are they?" Percy asked in wonder, I understood why. They wore, what must have been, expensive and ancient robes of white and gold. They held gilded staffs of various designs. They had masks of gold, which depicted separate emotions. Pain, sadness, and other harder to determine emotions, but I thought I made out anger as well as confusion. Their number totaled to four, seated around a crescent moon black table, seated in black chairs gilded in gold and silver, probably meant to represent night and day. I was just about to speak, when Nick began to explain.

"The Judges of the Dead? They were demigods, sons of Zeus I believe. From left to right, at least according to mythological standards is, Aikakos, Rhadamanthys, Minos, and Triptolemos. Aiakos was the guardian of the keys of Hades and the judge of the men of Europe. Rhadamanthys was lord of Elysion and judge of the men of Asia and Minos was the Judge of the Final Vote."

"What about…Tripoly?" Percy asked.

"Triptolemos," I said, trying not to laugh, "Not much is known about him, some say he wasn't even a Judge of the Dead, but from what I have been able to gather he presided over the souls of the Initiates of the Mysteries."

Percy chuckled. "Should I even ask?" Percy inquired slyly.

"The Initiates of the Mysteries," Nick began.

"-Refers to the mystery cults that gained popularity in Ancient Greece, starting in the Mycenean period, but was a major part of the Hellenic period." I continued smiling at Nick.

"It later spread to Rome as well," Nick finished smirking at me, and I'll admit it made me blush. I felt my face heat up as blood rushed into my pale complexion. I ducked my head quickly, embarrassed. _How did he have this effect on me?_

"Impressive, son of Nyx, not many Greek demigods, know that little tidbit of history." The judge on the far right, whom I assume is Triptolemos said with a hint of appreciation and amusement.

"Not really, my mother had me study many things, and I just read a lot. I could be in college right now, if my life wasn't dominated by Gods, monsters and now dead people." Nick said sarcastically.

Aiakos cleared his throat. "Yes, well, shall we get started?"

"You never let me talk to anyone, at least their alive! You three are the only people I talk to. If you can even call us people anymore." Triptolemos mumbled this last part.

"Trip, that's enough. Akkie, Manty, let us begin." Minos hissed. "Who will address the court?"

Percy, Nick, and I looked at each other. Nick nodded at me, smiling. He mouthed "You'll be fine."

I stepped forward, a bit hesitantly. "I will." I said in the most confident tone of voice I could muster under the circumstances. Nick and Percy stayed behind me flanking me. Nick at my right, Percy my left.

"That is no surprise Son of Hades. I am Minos, as you may already guessed this is Akkie, Manty, and my right is Trip. We are the judges of the dead." Minos sat up a bit straighter in his chair.

"The only reason we are all in attendance is, because we have been ordered here by your Father, that and Akkie has a soft spot for demigods." Manty grumbled.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Aren't you all demigods? Shouldn't you all want to help other demigods?"

Manty replied coldy, "Do you always help a demigod simply, because they are a demigod? Besides, we have been dead a long time and do not meddle in mortal affairs any longer, we judge the dead and we have fun, Gods permitting."

Trip was still sulking in at the end of the table. I thought I could easily get Akkie and Trip's vote, Minos and Manty were my problems I had to sway them to our side.

"Please explain in detail why you need the Scales of Justice, young demigod." Minos said sounding bored, as if he would rather be anywhere in the world.

And so I did explaining in great detail our adventures thus far. How Percy had arrived at camp, just returning from Poseidon's realm of Atlantis. How Nick had arrived at camp. Our mission to retrieve an artifact of immense power to aid in the protection of Camp Half-blood's borders. How they undoubtedly knew I had almost died en route to the Underworld. Percy and Nick filled in details where I left them out. I was thankful for their input. I tried to appeal to Minos and his logic and Manty with his sense of duty. I would soon find out if my ploy had worked.

"We need time to speak amongst ourselves. Please have a seat at the edge of the pavilion." Akkie send warmly, nodding behind us. I realized that this was the first time he had spoken throughout the entire proceedings. The three of us turned, almost in perfect unison. At first I was confused, we hadn't passed any seats on our way in. But, suddenly, exact replicas of the judges' seats appeared in a shimmer resembling a mirage that some mortals spoke of. I wondered if mirages were simply places the mist wasn't as strong and allowed mortals to see through it for moments at a time.

"Well those were not there just a moment ago." Percy said scratching his head before walking over and plopping in a seat on the end.

"Just realized that genius?" Nick said coldly, before sitting at the opposite end of Percy.

I sighed. Nick would not get over what Percy had done so easily, this I knew for a fact. What I didn't understand was why he wasn't mad at me? I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Um, Nick?" I said hesitantly. _Why did I feel like such a school girl? _"Mind if /I speak to you alone for a minute?"

He nodded and stood up. I quickly descended the stairs hearing the click of his combat boots on the stairs behind me. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I turned to face him. I looked into his black eyes, which was probably a mistake. I immediately got lost staring into them. They were like galaxies of their own. Like a doorway to another world that promised me answers to questions I wasn't sure I could even comprehend.

"Nico?" Nick said as he gently brushed the hair from out of my eyes.

I blushed and mumbled something like, "um…wha?"

He chuckled, "Earth to Nico, this is Nick."

I focused on him, willing my mid to clear and focus. Once it did I was looking up at his smiling face and punched him hard in the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked, clearly amused. _Amused! _

"That," I said pausing for dramatic effect, "Was for running off and getting injured. And this," I said before leaning up and kissing him passionately on the lips. Which caused us to embrace and he lifted me up into the kiss, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I gently broke one of the most amazing kisses I had ever had in my life. "Was to say I really like you. What happened back there with Percy was a mistake of jumbled emotions. I'm not sure if I love you, but I really want the chance to find out." He lowered me to the ground smiling in a way only Nick could.

Just then Percy cleared his throat from the top of the stairs, "They're ready for us."

"We'll talk about this later." Nick said meaningfully as he entwined our hands and we walked back up the stairs together. I couldn't help, but feel worried though. Not only, because of the judgment awaiting us, but also the warning from Apollo. When he had helped Nick save my life, he had warned us Aphrodite was using us for her new favorite toys. I didn't know what that meant, but I was sure it was nothing good.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*NICK*

I walked up the stairs hand in hand with Nico di Angelo! I had dreamt of this, well, technically I had dreamt about many things. My dreams were filled with plain and pleasure, dark and light. Past and future, but I just passed those particular dreams off as fantasy.

"We have reached a verdict" Minos drawled, pulling me from my reverie. Nico stepped forward, releasing my hand.

"And?" Nico demanded. He flipped his long black hair out from his eyes and ran his fingers through it absently.

Minos began speaking once again, "We see fit to grant you the Scales of Justice".

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"On one condition!" Manty snapped.

"Oh calm down." Trip said coolly.

Manty ignored him and spoke softly menacing, his mask, which depicted anger and the contrast in his speech painted a disturbing picture in regards sanity," You must return them when your camp no longer requires its aid. You must swear it on the river Styx".

"I swear on the River Styx the Scales will be returned to you when Camp no longer needs its aid, but not before." Nico said quickly.

"So be it." Minos said dramatically and motioned to the Sclaes sitting upon a gold pedestal. Nico darted forward and grabbed the Sclaes of Justice.

"Th-" Nico began before turning and seeing four empty chairs made of gold, that looked more yellow, like corn. Nico walked slowly back to my side. Suddenly, a shimmer of mist and light swirled in the air before us. The image shifted and I knew this was an Iris Message, but it was from my mother. She often sent me IM's that showed an image of what she wanted me to do. I often wondered how she did this and why. I had been thinking lately that, perhaps, my mother did that to keep with Zeus' noninterference policy.

It showed Nico, Percy and I walking through an airport, I had been here before, it was LAX. We walked up to counter and then we continued out a side door directly out to the plane. My mother's private jet. I had flown on it many times when I had gone on missions for my mother, often times around the world. Let's just say you do not want to be in Egypt and not know Egyptian Arabic.

"My Mom has given us a way back to New York, we will be taking a plane." I say turning away from the image and sprinting down the stairs.

Percy and Nico right behind me.

"What? Wait a second, I'm not cool with a plane. Son of Poseidon and all that. Zeus would love to see me killed." Percy said wearily.

I rolled my eyes involuntarily.

"Percy…Zeus won't risk angering Poseidon, Hades AND Nyx. That would be insane even for Zeus." I said incredulously.

"Well, why not? I mean he could just get rid of all his biggest opposition's mortal chess pieces off the board." Nico said.

I considered this briefly, "No, My Mother and Hades would not allow it. They converse more than either of us know, "I said turning my head slightly to catch Nico's eye. He simply nodded and I chuckled turning back. When we reached the end of the stairs and solid ground again Percy began in again, "If we have to go on a plane can we at least get there quick? Can't you guys do you shadow trick again?"

Nico and I exchanged glances and he shook his head ever so slightly and shrugged.

"If we spend the night here in the Underworld, we should have enough energy to make that work." I said to Percy, trying to be civil. I would get my revenge in due time.

Percy deflated comically and said, "A night in the dark and dreary it is."

I was pretty much dead on my feet by the time the three of us had found a cave built into the side of a mountain. One of many mountains down here. My eyes began to shut almost immediately, after all the fighting and energy that I had expended that day, let's just I was surprised I wasn't worse off. I had only suffered exhaustion and a bloody nose. We would be back to camp by tomorrow night and Nico was actually giving me a chance. I kept thing back to that kiss, it was electric, and it was otherworldly. I tried to speak as I laid down on the cold rock ground, "Goodnight.", but I'm pretty sure I only mumbled before I surrender to the pull of unconsciousness and mystery.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey faithful readers. Thank you for continuing this journey with me. Please Review. Whenever I get a review it really validates the time and hard work I put in this piece. Other than that I hope you enjoy the ride we have embarked on together. Shout out to my good friend Athena Boy. Great writing, great friend. Double threat. Ha Ha. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and author favorites and follows I have received over the last two weeks or so. It really means a lot to me as I become the writer I want to be. Who knows maybe some of you will enjoy my original works as much as you enjoy my OC. Well, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

*NICK*

I was the first to wake. No surprise really considering I was the first one out. Nico was not too far from me, his hand stretched out as if we had held hands during the night. Wait, was it even morning? It was difficult to tell in Hades's Realm. As I sat up leaning against the cavern wall, two thoughts circled my mind. Both clamoring and competing for attention like a clown on a unicycle. Both horrible and fascinating simultaneously. The first made me groan and ignore it defiantly: I could really use a cup of coffee. The second was more arbitrarily abstract. It was a line from a poem that had stuck with me: _I wake to sleep and take my waking slow_.

I couldn't remember where I had read the poem or who had wrote it, but the thought of the implication of that poem sent a shiver down my spine. It spoke of futility and death.

"Are you okay?" a voice as heavenly as an angel pulled me from my dark thoughts.

"I'm fine Nico, just thinking. I didn't know you were up." I said quietly, still trying to wake without the aid of caffeine. This hadn't been a problem when I first came to Camp, but my body was entering the withdrawal stage. Not good.

"I just got up." Nico replied nonchalantly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked so cute when he first woke up, I thought as my lips curled into a small smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Nico inquired quizzically.

"Aren't you a good enough reason to smile?" I asked him playfully.

Even just waking up Nico's mind was alert and he blushed crimson.

Nico mumbled, "Ed è per questo che ti trovo così affascinante."

I frowned. I knew a little Italian, hell I knew a little bit of many languages, but not enough to really do anything with. It wasn't hard to construct a basic idea of what he was saying.

"Aww. I didn't know you spoke Italian. I didn't catch all that, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say you think I'm enchanting?" I said smiling at him in a way only possible when happy and content with life in that moment. Nico blushed an even deeper red. Perhaps, he expected me not to understand his musing mumblings.

"Don't worry Nico, I find you mesmerizing as well, and your secret is safe with me", I said winking at him. Just then Percy groaned and sat up. Looking around blurrily, he wiped drool from his lip and, at the very least, appeared to wake up much quicker than Nico or I could achieve.

"Well…" I said standing up and brushing off my black jeans, "Shall we get going?"

Percy groaned again, a bit defiantly.

"Merda! Don't even go there Fish Face, it was your idea to use Nico and I as a taxi." I said hotly.

"Fine. Let's go then." Percy replied grumpily.

I walked forward and gripped Percy roughly by his wrist.

"We'll meet you at LAX on the runway. Number thirteen." I said looking at Nico.

He nodded before melting into the shadows.

I immediately swept my leg around and kicked Percy's feet out from under him. He landed with a smack on his back.

"Oh. That was so uncalled for." Percy said slowly as if he had hit his head too.

"Perhaps…but what you did was also uncalled for. We will settle this later. At Camp. Just between the two of us." I said dead serious. I quickly leaned down and placed one hand on Percy's chest. And darkness filled my vision.

When my senses returned, we were, well I was standing in front of my Mother's private jet. Percy was still spread out on the ground. A sexy Nico diAngelo was arguing with the pilot.

"He's with me!" I shouted. Nico and the pilot looked up. Nico looked at me questioningly as I removed my hand from Percy and stood up walking towards the duo. The pilot immediately opened the jet and went into the cockpit at the front of the plane. I nodded at Nico to get on the plane.

He did, but only after glancing back one more time at Percy. Who had taken the time to stand and then walk most of the way to the jet. I entered after Nico and waited for Percy before pressing the button that sealed the jet.

"Well, make yourselves at home. We have a long flight ahead of us. Video games, anyone?" I said motioning to an entertainment center on the far wall.

A/N: I have the next chapter finished already and will begin work on the next soon enough. I'm going to try something I haven't done before. If I get feedback or reviews of some kind I will post the next chapter sooner than I have intended. Those of you waiting for some development between Nick and Nico will definitely be happy. Unless your expecting something graphic, which in that case you will be disappointed, because that's still a bit of a ways off. Until next time.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for everyone's patience. I do not own the characters aside from Nick Ryder. They are Riordan's. This chapter was written to the song Iris by the Goo Goo dolls. I recommend reading this while having that song play. You will see why. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter or the story over all. You can always PM or review.

Chapter 18

**NICO**

"Awesome!" Percy said enthusiastically before grabbing a seat and turning on the Xbox 360. "Nico, wanna play Halo 3?"

I smiled, "One game. Death Match. You're going down Jackson."

"Pssh. In your dreams." Percy replied.

As I sat down to play, I noticed Nick slip off into a room of some kind and shut the door behind him. I made a mental note to go see what he was doing after this game.

"I wonder how long it will take us to reach New York. Will we need to take a cab?" Percy mused as I got a head shot with a Sniper from across the map.

"No fair." Percy pouted as I pulled out that crazy energy sword and hid in a dark corner of the map.

"Eh. About 5 hours." I said absently. "Nick will probably have transportation waiting for us."

I stabbed Percy in the back gaining yet another kill.

"How do you even know that?" Percy asked.

"Huh? Oh, I have been on a plane a few times, Perseus." I replied switching back to the sniper. "Crap!"

"Ha. Not so tough now are you?" Percy gloated with a headshot from an energy pistol. An energy pistol! _Well two can play that game,_ I thought. I quickly collected two human pistols and went all commando, throwing frags and bullets alike in a chaotic dance of disharmony.

"I win." I said, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

Percy sulked. Again. "One more?" he asked his eyes alight with excitement. His ears pricked up like a puppy starved for attention or maybe affection, I wasn't sure.

I shook my head, heading towards the closed door behind which Nick had disappeared into.

"Fine, I'll raid the mini-fridge. Yes, we have CHOCALTE. Ooh and blue M&M's!" Percy almost squealed with delight. I shook my head before slowly opening the door. The sound from the room immediately hit me a slow meaningful guitar played over the speakers.

"_And I don't want the world to see me. Cuz' I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am…"_ Nick sang. It was beautiful and haunting. So much emotion was poured into this song. I wondered what he was thinking about. I personally loved this song. It was Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls. I slowly, quietly shut the door behind me as not to disturb or frighten him. I was enjoying this performance.

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies. Yeah. You bleed just to know you're alive_!" Nick belted out eyes closed, feeling the music.

I felt it was time to make my presence known so I joined in. No one had ever heard me sing before. It was a closely-guarded secret. I mean the son of Hades, a singer? I would never hear the end of it.

"_And I don't want the world to see me. Cuz I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am."_ I sang in a higher pitch than Nick to be sure, but still pretty good.

Nick stiffened and stopped singing as he turned around. He visibly relaxed upon seeing me. We just stared into each other's eyes as the music played. Smiling, he continued after the guitar instrumental ended,

"_And I don't want the world to see me, cuz' I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am…and I don't want the world to see me cuz I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am… I just want you to know who I am_…" Nick continued, holding my eyes that were locked with his.

"_I just want you to know who I am_." I finished as the song ended.

I walked forward slowly and hugged him. I wanted this boy. He made me feel alive. He made me feel _**normal**__. _

Nick hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "You're good. Keep singing you could be amazing someday".

I kissed him on his cheek, "You _are_ amazing. You could teach me."

He chuckled. "We'll see. I'm not that good."

"You know, every year the Apollo's cabin holds a music contest. A performance of sorts and the winner's cabin gets no chores for the entire summer. I think you should perform. You really are good," I said smiling as we looked into each other's eyes.

"And I assume the fact I'm staying in the Hades cabin has nothing to do with that right?" Nick smirked at me, his eyes glinting with magick and mystery.

I laughed and pulled him closer to me biting his ear. It elicited quite a response. "That might have something to do with it" I all, but breathed in his ear, quite seductively if I do say so myself.

"You're such a tease." Nick said breathily as I continued nibbling his ear. "P-Percy is in the next room."

"Does it look like I care?" I said quietly.

"Fuck." He said barely audible.

The door opened quite abruptly,

"Nick, the pilot said we will be landing-Oh!" Percy said as we were almost to the bed. I groaned in frustration and pushed Nick away gently.

Nick growled at Percy, "In about ten minutes, I know, now get out Fish Face."

Percy, red as a tomato, spun around comically, his face almost becoming intimately acquainted with the door frame. I laughed loud and long, "If only he had walked in 5 minutes later, I'm thinking scarred for life would be accurate."

Nick chuckled devilishly,

"Scarring Percy Jackson for life sounds like a worthy cause."

Nick sighed, "We should get ready for a drive to Camp though".

I nodded trying not to show my disappointment. I entwined our hands, "Let's get seaweed brain and get outta here."

Nick cocked his head to the side, "Seaweed brain. I like it. It works with his whole dumb surfer thing he's got going on."

"Esattamente" I said, "Exactly."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~Nick~

The journey back to camp was uneventful. As usual a mortal taxi cab was waiting at the runway, meter already running. I sat in the middle because I was still worried that if Nico had any close proximity to one Perseus Jackson I would lose him again.

I held Nico's hand in mine. Meanwhile, the cab driver was navigating the streets of New York. I didn't really know my way around New York. I'd never been here until Nyx had sent to me to Camp Half-blood.

Rain began to fall pattering on the roof of the ever-moving taxi. The sound was soothing and I laid my head on Nico's shoulder. He turned his head smiling at me briefly and turned back to staring out the window. He rubbed his thumb lightly across my hand. Getting Nico to smile was hard. I always felt like everything was okay if I could make Nico happy.

When we pulled up to the border of camp the taxi driver spoke up gruffly, "You sure this is the place? There ain't nothin' here."

"We're sure." I said handing the man my credit card.

He shrugged, taking the card and expertly swiping it and then handed it back.

The car doors on either side of me opened as Percy and Nico stepped out. I slid out after them. The taxi made its way back to the city in a hurry. Percy, Nico and I stood there looking at Camp Half-blood. It was kind of their home. Even though I had just gotten here. I found myself wondering what Nico thought of this place. Was it home to him? Or was the Underworld his home? I was one of the few people alive who could understand how Nico, even more so than other demigods, was pulled between the world of Gods and mortals.

As we walked over to the big house, Annabeth and another red-headed girl in the orange camp half-blood t-shirt and raggedy blue jeans speckled with paint of all colors. She even had just a bit of white smudged on her cheek. She had her hair tied back into a precise ponytail.

"Percy, thank the gods you're back!" Annabeth ran forward then hugging her boyfriend. Nico edged closer to me but otherwise didn't respond.

"Is this the son of Nyx everyone's been talking about?" The red head asked the group at large.

"That's right. I'm Nick Ryder." I said holding out my hand.

She took it smiling, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel," I said not sure of what else to say.

"Chiron's been waiting for you guys. Thankfully there haven't been any monster attacks yet." Annabeth said stepping back to stand beside Rachel.

I caught on to her specific wording, frowning slightly. "You mean there have been other kinds of attacks?" I asked a little bewildered.

Annabeth turned her stormy grey eyes on me. She looked at me a little differently. "Yeah," she said, "a demigod was injured yesterday. A knife in the shoulder. It was in the camp's magical border though. Which means…" her voice trailed off then.

"It had to be one of us, a demigod." Nico supplied helpfully.

Annabeth just nodded gravely. Her cool eyes taking in the three of us, reading us, I realized.

"This way." Rachel clapped, getting the assembled Halflings to enter Chiron's study.

Chiron was seated behind the mahogany desk. Paintings lined the walls. The exception being a snarling, very much alive cat. Mostly just the head of it really. But a ferocious cat all the same.

"Come in. Come in." Chiron said gesturing us inside, "Did you get the protection we require?"

Percy nodded and went behind Nico unzipping his backpack and pulling out the Stars of Night and the Scales of Justice. He set them done gently on Chiron's desk. The owner was seated in his wheelchair. It kind felt kind of strange seeing him that way. I had only ever seen him in his natural form.

As soon as Percy set down the artifacts the room began to rumble and shake. All light was extinguished and the black orb, the Stars of Night, began to glow.

"What's happening?" Annabeth called out, not quite in fear, but her calculating mind knew this was most likely the Gods work. It had no basis in science and reason.

"I don't know." I said. I felt it was my duty to respond since I had stolen the damn thing from my own Mom. My Godly parent at that. _I hoped she wouldn't kill me_, I thought belatedly.

In the inky blackness now surrounding everything I moved closer to Nico. I could hear others moving around as well. Suddenly star formations began to form and then zip off in many different directions.

Then the black orb expanded in size and move to encompass the Scales. The orb seemed to change as it moved becoming smoke. It snapped back to class with an audible crash.

Light returned to the world. I was almost huddled with Nico. As unmanly as that sounds. I saw with a little relief that Percy and Annabeth had done something similar holding hands and hugging. Percy murmured in her ear. It seemed to be a constant stream of reassurances.

Rachel and Chiron were the only one's standing alone. Blinking and bit wide-eyed. I tried to put the pieces together. I wasn't at all sure what it had meant. Slowly though, like a butterfly rising form a cocoon, an idea began to form.

No one spoke for a moment. "I think that was supposed to happen. I think that whatever magic that was contained in the orb was released. To protect the camp," I said finally breaking the silence.

"What about when it encased the Scales of Justice?" Annabeth asked. Her voice didn't sound mean or rude, simply curious.

I paused a moment, unsure in my assessment, "I think it was a kind of blessing from Nyx."

I went on to explain how this was probably my fault. I had stolen the Stars of Night from Nyx's most prized possessions. This was her cryptic way of telling me that there was no harm done. I ducked my head, self-conscious.

"Let's hope you're right." Chiron said in a mysterious and knowing way that set my nerves on edge. With that statement my doubts returned and I wasn't so sure I knew what I was speaking of anymore.

"Percy," Chiron began, bringing our attention back to him, "Take the Scales to Leo. Have him create a pedestal of some kind that can be placed before Thalia's tree."

Percy nodded curtly, throwing me a menacing glance, before taking the Scales of Justice and walking out. Annabeth followed him after a brief, "Percy! Wait."

"Nico, make sure Nick is comfortable while we find him a permanent place to stay."

"Of course, Chiron." Nico said simply, looking at me side long.

Rachel was eyeing us strangely and seemed to come to some kind of conclusion.

"I'm sure Nico is quite…capable of taking care of your needs but would you be so kind as to help me with something in my room? It's just upstairs and will only take a moment." Rachel said, obviously addressing me.

I sighed, loudly. I didn't like her particular choice of words…

"No problem. You coming Nico?" I asked of the smaller pale boy.

Rachel glared at Nico in what looked like a very familiar and very menacing manner.

"Um…" he said, not willing to look me in the eyes, "I think I'll go check on Mrs. O'Leary. Nick, when you're done, I'll be out where we practice sword fighting."

He stood there shifting from foot to foot, not looking like he actually wanted to leave.

"Oh, go on." Rachel said to him. "I'll make sure Nick finds his way there."

Nico nodded stiffly and walked away then. He took just a moment before leaving to throw me an apologetic look that was sad and cute at the same time.

"Well…" Rachel said once he had left, "shall we?"

She took her arm in mine and I looked questioningly over at Chiron who simply shrugged, looking amused.

"If I have to." I said to the demanding red head.

"Oh. We have to. Son of Nyx."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

*Nico*

I walked around camp dejectedly. I knew what Rachel had planned and I didn't like it. On one hand, I appreciated the gesture. After losing Bianca, Rachel had become more than a friend, almost like a third sister. However close I was to Hazel, I thought she would accept the coffee-colored boy. Bianca had, hadn't she? She somehow knew of the events just beginning to transpire.

I considered going to see what Leo was up to. Chiron wanted him to make a pedestal for the protection we had acquired. Maybe I could help? It would kill some time and Leo had become a friend. Maybe I could talk to him about Nick. Try to figure out if I really loved the boy, or if I was just attracted to him and the way he understood me implicitly. He was a child of the underworld after all.

But Percy was the messenger and I had no want to be around Percy. He had confused me. And in so doing created a rift between me and Nick that I wasn't sure would ever completely dissipate. Nick was extremely self-conscious for reasons of his own. It may have a lot to do with his time in the insane asylum. He didn't like talking about that time in his life, understandably.

I decided to just head over to the sword arena. Unfortunately, Clarisse was already there. Hacking a dummy to pieces.

"Hey." I said, to the imposing daughter of War.

"DiAngelo. Care to take a shot at me?"

"You're on. No crying when you lose."

"Why don't we place a little wager?"

I frowned suspiciously, "What kind of wager?"

She shrugged, "We'd owe the other a favor."

I thought about that for a moment. There was no way I'd lose.

"Deal."

We shook on it. Despite how gruff she was and everything between us, she had become a grudging friend.

I pulled out my sword and took a deep breath. Here we go…

She lurched forward slashing at me. Caught off guard, the blade sliced into my arm. I hissed, feeling a stinging pain shoot through my arm. However, I quickly recovered. I arced my blade in a wide sweep and moved forward. Though she blocked my strike, I was already bring my sword around in fluid fighting style Nick had taught me. It wasn't Greek…or Roman for that matter.

I smiled to myself, as her footing faltered. I would drag this out. I would enjoy my victory. I stepped back, "Is that all you got?"

Cliché? Maybe. But it fit the scene playing out. I almost laughed, thinking of the time Nick had taught me these moves. It was the first time I thought I might like him as more than a friend. The only thing that had ever made me happy in the Underworld, and it was thanks to _him. _If he was there the Underworld didn't seem so dark, nothing seemed as bad. Even almost dying…

Clarisse growled, bringing me back to the moment. She began a quick series of attacks. Almost too fast to block. Not good.

I feinted to the right, before swiftly bring the blade around to the left, cutting her cheek. She stepped back shocked.

She actually smiled. "Oh, you're good, DiAngelo. But if you think you're better than me…think again!"

She kicked forward, shoving the air from my lungs. I turned to the side coughing and gasping. She brought the hilt of her blade around in a move worthy of her Father. Darkness…

"Nico?" I looked up to see Nick, frowning down at me worried.

I sat up quickly, "What's wrong?"

A smile lit up his face, his eyes followed suit and I began getting lost in them once again. It was if the Universe was sucking me in. To the depths of his soul. The funny thing was I wanted it to, I didn't want to fight. I felt like a part of me had been missing for so long, and this boy in front of me, the coffee-colored boy, was the answer to all that and more. I felt…complete.

"What's wrong? You've been unconscious for nearly four hours. And now you wake up, worried about me? Gods, I love you."

Silence followed his statement. It hung in the air. Did he really just say that? Tears stung my eyes. I struggled to keep them inside, my emotions in check. A single tear fell from my eye. Nick leaned forward wiping it away.

"I-"his voice broke, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let that slip out. I've loved you since the moment I saw you, but…I know you have feelings for… _Percy_. I know I can't compete with the _Savior of Olympus_." His tone had turned sarcastic, as he stressed Percy's name.

I swallowed. Had I caused this? No. It was Percy who had caused this. If he wasn't careful, he would be back on my list of revenge. I had forgiven him for Bianca's death. In reality, I had come to see that it had never been his fault. I had grown up, and with it I left behind the crush I had for Percy. It was so hard being around him when Annabeth and he had gotten serious, but I had been forced to move on. Now, Percy had brought that all back. Confusing me. Confusing himself.

"Nick…" I wasn't sure what to say. He was here, not Percy. That meant something didn't it? I realized then, there was only one thing I could say to that, to him, "I love you too…"

It was a whisper, barely a breath.

He looked at me disbelieving, "You're just saying that."

"No…" I said. It wasn't even until I had spoken the words did I realize it with utter certainty. But I loved him. With all of my being. He called me back from the Underworld, hadn't he? He was my true love. I didn't completely understand it, or even why this had happened…but it felt right…safe. I hadn't felt safe in a very long time, since Bianca had died, at the very least.

"I mean it Nick, I love you. I didn't even know it, until I saw you worried about me, 'till I said it. But I have never been sure of anything, quite like I'm sure about you, about us."

He pulled me into a hug. Pain flared through my head and I felt Nick's tears on my neck. I released him quickly, almost pushing him away. He looked hurt, "My head," I said through the pain.

I saw his eyes' cloud from pain of his own, and worry. His voice tight, clear, yet emotional rang out, "Will! Nico needs you. Now." He snapped.

I almost smiled, but it made my head hurt even more. Will rushed over, checking me over.

"It's just his concussion. I understand you're worried but please keep the hysterics to a minimum," he said coyly.

Nick shook his head, looking angry or frustrated, "I wish I could help you. I wish I could take away your pain," he said as Will cantered away once more.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

~Nick~

That night I laid there cuddling with Nico. My Nico. I smiled, content with the turn my life had taken. I knew it couldn't last long. It never did. I was scared of losing him. I couldn't live without him. I had never had much to live for. Now Nico was the only thing keeping me on this side of the abyss, on this side of Death.

_Nick_, a voice said in my mind. _Meet me behind the Hades cabin in two minutes. Don't be late. We haven't much time._

Well that certainly didn't take long. I could already feel my happiness crumbling. Like a wasted and used thing. Like a statue crumbling to the ground in a cloud of dust.

I wiggled my way free of Nico and made my way quietly out the door after slipping on my jeans. I didn't bother with a shirt. I may be scarred, but no one was awake to see. _He_ already knew of my past. I couldn't believe _he_ had found me. I had left Michigan far behind. Why was _he_…even doing here?

A black raven flew down next to me and transformed into my friend from another life. One I thought I had left behind. He had white skin but it was somewhere between my mocha colored and Nico's pale magnificence. He was clearly Native American and he was definitely attractive. He was Nico's age and his brown eyes flew over me, like he was reacquainting himself with every detail of me.

"Jamie Jacobs. The Gods only know why you're here."

"Nice to see you too…Dylan," He smirked.

I glared at him. "It's Nick, now. Dylan died."

His smirk faded replaced by a sad and haunted look, "I know," he said quietly, "I know why you're here. I talked to Nyx."

"Then you also know, I'm not coming back. This is my life. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left."

I turned, fully intending to go back inside and be with Nico, but Jamie stopped me, pulling me in by the wrist.

"Does he know?" he all but breathed.

"Of course he doesn't know. I don't know he'd react to that."

"Dylan…if you truly love him…he needs to know. Can you imagine how Nia would feel in this situation?"

My eyes darkened and I felt the power I had given up, begin to resurface. I couldn't think of him. It was too much, too dangerous.

"He'd be furious. Might even leave me." I said fear flooding my veins like ice water, "You will never speak of him again. You don't have that right."

I stormed away, fuming. I heard the caw of a raven, but I didn't look back. I knew he had come and said what he needed to. Damn him. He was right. Jamie was usually right. I needed to tell Nico, but I might lose him if I did. He was the one person I couldn't lie to. Like Nia. I had to be honest, no matter the consequences. That's what Rachel had said too_, "I have seen your truths. Do not hurt him. Son of Night."_

I stood outside the Hades cabin, collecting my nerve for what needed to be done.

"Nick?"

I whirled around, "Nico."

I felt my pulse quicken and he wrapped his arms around me, "Come back to bed…What's wrong?" he said frowning.

_This was it. I need to do it now. Don't think about it, just do it._

"Nico…we need to talk. You have to promise to tell no one. Not a soul." I said, serious beyond belief.

Nico shrugged, "Anything for you." He blushed with that statement, God's I couldn't lose him.

I took him inside and turned on the lights. The cabin was cast in a magical, or ethereal glow.

"There are something's you should know about me. I'm not who you think I am Nico."

Nico pulled away from me, "Nick…I don't understand. What do you mean?"

I sucked in a pained breath, "For starters. My name hasn't always been Nick. I was born Dylan Ryder."

Nico looked close to panic, "Explain yourself. Now!"

"When I was in that mental institution. I roomed with a monster named Dylan. He was a storm spirit. After he confirmed who and what I was…he would stop at nothing to kill me. Nyx changed my name to try and shield me from his wrath…we…grew close after a while."

I cleared my throat, "Children of the Primordial Gods and Goddesses…we have our own place. Like Camp-half-blood or Camp Jupiter. We live in harmony, between the worlds of technology and magic. It's why I can move things with my mind. Although, originally my…other powers were more like Jason's. I controlled the weather. I created it. I gave up that power when-"my voice broke, "when my boyfriend was killed."

Nico watched me with pained eyes, it didn't look like he really believed me. Or maybe he was just trying to process this new information.

"He-he was a child of Erebus. Of darkness. When he died, his power…stayed with me. He was the one who could control shadows. Umbrakenesis he called it. I was a leader among my people, but when I couldn't deal with that pressure, when Nia died… Nyx created a new life for me. I became her demigod son."

I paused a moment thinking back to those times, it hurt like a knife. I struggled to breathe.

"When you saved me in the Underworld, I fell in love with you. Not only did you remind me of him, of Nia. But you were your own person. I loved that most about you. Nia was always so vindictive, vengeful…dangerous. You are so completely innocent, so pure. You're like an angel."

I began sobbing quietly, I had never spoken of these feelings. The events that led me here. The life I had left behind. Not to anyone.

"I know how hard this is to believe. I know you probably don't trust me or maybe you're mad at me. But just know. I couldn't lie to you. I needed to tell you, even though I knew I might lose you. I need you to love me for me. Not the person Nyx made me. I need you. I can't-I can't live without you."

Nico stood there in shock, he shook his head, "Was anything of your old life you told me true?"

"Of course. It was all true."

He laughed menacingly, "I find that hard to believe."

He turned away rushing for the door.

"Nico! Please, please don't go." I said, fresh tears flowing from my face.

"I'm sorry…Nick…Dylan…whoever you are. I need time to think."

"I'll always love you," I told his retreating form as he ran, ran, ran away.

Gods, what had I done? Had he even heard me? I fumbled in my hoodie. I finally found my knife. Flicking it open, I tried to calm my fear, my crushing despair. I tried to calm the beast inside me. I didn't want to feel, I didn't want to be. What the hell have I done?

I slashed the knife expertly across my arm. I felt the sting and the momentary calm. I saw the red blossom to the surface. I cut a few more times trying to quench the storm that now raged inside me.

I needed someone to talk to. To make sense of things. But who could I trust? I stowed the knife away, now calm enough to at least think.

Rachel, she knows. I can talk to her. I wonder if she knew this would happen, if she had foreseen this and that was why she had done what she had. So I had a safe place to go? But why would she care? She didn't even know me really. I suddenly felt so alone.

I also knew I had no choice, Rachel was my only option. I picked up my hoodie off the floor and shoved it on. I ran out of the cabin zipping it up. I had to get to the big house. I had to find Rachel.

A/N: So…you probably weren't expecting that. What will Nico do? How is he feeling? What is he thinking? What is all this business with injured demigods? Demigods attacking demigods? What about Nick/Dylan? Will Nick and Nico still be together? What of the shadows, the shades? Who is the new enemy lurking in the shadows? Please review. I want to know what you all think. Thanks for all the favorites and follows. How do you like the story thus far? On a side note, how would like a completely human PJO fic? Or I'm thinking a boarding school or Academy for supernatural high-schoolers? I'll let the readers decide. Is it a good idea? Would you read it? Thanks all.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

~Nick~

I had no idea what time it was. Late. I knew that. Rachel might even be mad I had disturbed her so late at night. I knew I looked like a mess. I didn't need to see myself to know. My coffee-with-too-much-milk like complexion was probably streaked with tears. My hair was a mess. Always between straight and afro, it must have looked worse than Medusa's. If Nico was anything like Nia I would need to win him back. Show him that I was the same person he fell in love with. Despite being born under a different name and living at a Camp the Gods had deemed must be hidden. With the tension between Greeks and Romans the Primordial Gods did not want to risk a three sided war. Or worse Nyx worried we would all choose sides and that would further divide the gods and their demigod children.

The Big House was creepy at this time of night. Luckily I was the Son of Nyx and creepy was my element. Darkness, secrets, mystery, the night was all part of that package. My mother often got a bad rep but she wasn't worse than most of the 'major' Gods I had met over my adventures. In fact she was easier to read, converse with, and even understand her motivations behind things. She was still crazy as shit. She was a Goddess after all. But perhaps being crazy myself, was what allowed me to understand her. That was a disturbing and sobering thought.

Rachel was shuffling down the stairs. She wore a simple white tank top and matching pajamas. She a blue hairbrush in hand, trying to tame the unruly red hair. Her eyes were blurry and she walked right past me.

"Coffee. Follow," She said. I'm assuming to me.

I followed her into a large kitchen. She busied herself with making the coffee and placed to mugs on the brown counter in front of her. She yawned. I stood there uncertain of how to begin. The only sound in the silence was the soft hiss of the coffee being filtered into the pot.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

Rachel looked at me, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I knew this would happen. Nico thinks it was done in some misguided attempt to protect him. But you and I know that Nico does need protecting."

I swallowed hard, "From himself."

Rachel nodded and poured to steaming cups and handed one off to me, which I took gratefully. It had been awhile and I needed to be awake and alert for what I had to do next. Whatever that was.

"Exactly. I'm glad we understand each other…or rather I'm glad you know Nico enough to know that."

I bristled at her comment.

"Oh calm down, Son of Night. I know you love him. And I know where he's going."

I almost choked on my coffee. Did she know everything?

"Where is he?"

"Wrong question. I thought you were smart. Annabeth suspects you have an intelligence that would rival some of her siblings. I'm reserving my judgment."

"You are so infuriating!"

"Thank you," she smiled at me over her cup of coffee with cream and sugar. I preferred mine black. I wasn't a sweets kind of person.

I drank from my own cup and felt the caffeine begin to work its magic. What is the right question?

"What do I need to do to fix this? I know why he's mad. The Fatal Flaw of children of Hades. It will be working against me as I try to reestablish what Nico knows to be real."

Rachel looked like she approved of my line of thinking. She raised her cup to me and sipped.

"Very good. But what does Nico know to be real?"

"Us," was my only reply.

"Why are you here Nick? You know what you have to do. Are you here just because you need confirmation?"

I was silent a moment.

"No…" I admitted. I wasn't entirely sure why I was here. I just needed to talk to someone.

Rachel looked at me in what looked like pity.

"You don't have anyone else to talk to…do you?"

I didn't respond and her eyes took on a glazed far away quality.

"You've lived a hard and lonely life. Many demigods have, but your isolation was even more complete than most I have seen. Nyx and Hades further drove you from others. Your life became what the Gods willed. You have given up happiness, friendship and so much more in their quest to heal rifts. To hold the tide of monsters back. To keep Gaia sleeping. You're always helping from the shadows. Just like our Son of Hades. No wonder you two get along so well."

Her words while true did nothing but make me draw further into myself. The mask I used so often was snapped into place.

"Thanks for the re-cap. I wasn't sure if it was all a dream or a just a hallucination. At least now I know the truth."

My tone was sarcastic, my posture stiff. I turned away setting my coffee cup on the counter and walking away.

"When the time comes," Rachel called after me, "break the rules to save them."

I continued on and out the front door. I had no idea what she was talking about. None whatsoever. I willed the shadows around me and focused on Nyx and her Dome of Space. The Underworld was where I would begin my journey. Camp Half-Blood would be where my journey ended. But one thing was for certain. Nico would see me for who I was. We would be together. And nothing the Gods or monsters could throw at me would stop it. Children of Hades often had hard lives and terrible stories. But I would change that. At least for Nico. No matter how long it took.

A wall of muscle and force slammed into me just as the shadows whisked me away.

As soon as the rushing of travel and movement ceased. I thrust out my hand. Throwing whoever had hitched a ride away from me. To my surprise Percy was just trying to stand on the other side of the cavern. I took in the stars and planets surrounding me. Everything was moving much too fast. This was a representation of the actually galaxy that we inhabited. Space was something where everything appeared to be moving slow, but in actuality never really was. It seemed that somehow that concept had just been…reversed. Something was wrong. Something besides the intrusion of one Son of Poseidon.

Percy flew to his feet, riptide in hand, His eyes were completely black. No whites were visible. No sea-green I had come to hate. Something was very, very wrong.

"Percy?" I asked tentatively.

"There's only one way to rid yourself of an infection. You have to destroy it at the source. Ever since you came to camp everything has gone to shit. Nico has spent more time with you and less time doing his duties around Camp. Demigods are attacking demigods and I think it has to do with you…and your timely appearance."

_Rid yourself of an infection? Destroy it at the source? _He thought this was all my fault? No…there was something else at work here. I could sense ancient magic. Evil. Two things Percy Jackson was not.

Percy charged.

A/N: So hope you liked the update. I have decided that Nico's perspective will be phased out starting now. There is so much mystery that will soon be clouding the Son of Hades and I feel that, you, as the reader will enjoy it much more if you don't see what's coming from his perspective. It will add an extra layer of mystery that I feel is lacking from the story. Also I'll try not to keep you in suspense for too much longer. I know I often don't update quickly or even regularly but I'm trying to do better. I'll hopefully be starting on the next chapter soon. I'm hoping to have it released asap but definitely before Halloween. I have today off, so I will use that to write and I have a week off school coming up. So hopefully I can pound some of this story out. Hope you are all enjoying the story. And for those of you waiting for the world to be recreated for you. It will happen, but things like that take time. And the story can't just stop to explain what hasn't been said yet. With time all will become clear. So for now, enjoy the ride!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

~Nick~

I didn't have time to transform Death and Darkness. I waited until Percy was close, pivoted and kicked out with my right foot. He tripped. He was about to fall on his own sword. No matter how much I disliked the Percy Jackson, I knew it was only because of Nico and how he felt about him. I felt threatened by Percy. In another life we could have been friends. But why not this life? I flicked my wrist. Riptide flew off and impaled itself in the ground a few feet away.

Percy was not himself. I knew I had to help him, but Nyx hadn't exactly taught me how to deal with Shadows. They weren't exactly Greek or Roman for that matter. Maybe she didn't know how. I quickly thought back over everything I had read, everything I had been taught. Here goes nothing.

"Percy this isn't you. Fight this!"

He snarled dragging himself to his feet once again. He was hardly Percy anymore. He was an animal and the spirit in control was angry, chaotic and malevolent. He threw himself at me. I thrust out my hand and squeezed. He stopped comically. Panic overcoming his features. Good, shadows didn't feel panic. It wouldn't know how to control him in this state of mind. He clawed helplessly at his throat. I denied him air and soon the shadow would be malleable enough to exorcise. The problem with this plan was not killing Percy in the process.

"Think of Annabeth, Percy," I said quickly, frantically. "Think of Camp Half-blood. You are the Savior of Olympus, defeater of Kronos. Not a murderer."

His face began to lose his anger and panic. Lack of oxygen was forcing his body to shut down. I walked forward, placing my hand on Percy's forehead. I felt for the shadow that was housed within. I could feel it's presence like a disease or corruption. It begged to live and breathe…and kill. It needed a body to stay in our world and Percy's mind was easy to take over. His confusion about his sexuality fueled the ease at which the possession had been possible. I forced the shade out. Moving the shadows just like creating a shield or shadow traveling. I forced it to bend to my will. I was the Son of Night, controller of shadows. I would not be denied.

Finally it loomed out of Percy's mouth and I released my mental grip on his throat. He dropped to the ground sucking in air. Coughing and choking while life surged into him once again.

The shade's eyes were red and hungry. It screeched telepathically. Percy clutched his head moaning. I dropped to one knee as pain lanced through my mind. The shadow surged forward, flying into me. Unimaginable pain and delight flowed through my body. I fought against the shadow's will. I would not submit this…demon. I frantically clung to thoughts of myself and who I was. I loved Nico. I was on a mission to get him back. A memory tickled the edge of my mind. What was an action that would deny the shadow existence in my body? An act of pure defiance or selflessness. There was no way to be selfless in this situation. How could I be even more defiant to the creature than I already was?

"Nyx," I whispered, praying to my mother for help. Salvation. The shadow hissed and my body echoed its demand. It did not like I had invoked Nyx and in her realm no less.

_My son. _Nyx whispered in my mind. A blazing rune of blood flared in my mind. It was an eye, but looked odd. Not Greek or Roman. No…it was Egyptian. Just like the style of fighting I sometimes employed. Nothing threw monsters, demons, gods, or even demi-gods off more than a technique they had not faced before. And ancient tactics were even better (and more infuriating) than new ones. Greeks and Romans alike had modeled their religion, their ideas and civilizations on the greatest one of all time: Egypt. At least on Earth. It was an ancient Egyptian symbol of protection. A ward against evil. It was only now, close to losing every part of myself did I realize why Nyx had taught me so many concepts spanning not only before Greece but after as well. It was all connected. We were all connected.

I forced my body to respond to my will and not the demons. I could see Percy several feet away staring at me in shock and fear. He wasn't sure what to do. With a will I wasn't sure I possessed I tapped my bracelet and it dropped to the ground as Death: my left black obsidian sai inlaid with magical diamonds.

I gripped it up quickly before the demon or sheer common sense deterred me from what I needed to do. I pushed up my hoodie seeing all the cuts I had inflicted on my arms, seeing all the scars from cuts long since healed. Ambrosia didn't work on self-inflicted wounds. I had learned that long ago. I slashed the symbol of an eye in my arm and blood rose to the surface. A bloody eye looked back at me. It flashed black and then white. The shadow within in me screamed and as such a scream was ripped from own throat. The shadow was literally burning up inside me. As white piercing light flooded my being. Finally, after the shadow had been burned from existence and I was on facing my limit when it came to endurance. I mercifully began to lose consciousness. The last thing I saw was the empty void of stars and space above me and those damn sea-green eyes that haunted my chances with Nico. While they were mocking me, I succumbed to the black.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

~Nick~

Pain… Blinding. Crushing. Inescapable. The kind that threated to overwhelm. Pain so great it blurred the line between fantasy and reality. Each time I woke I was assaulted with wave after wave of agony. Forced back into the deep black depths of unconsciousness. A small mercy.

More than once I thought I saw Percy. Percy being kind and helpful; friendly. That had to be fantasy. Not anything I would dream up; logic and reason were far from this equation. I could swear Nyx was whispering in my mind or trying to send me a dream, but I couldn't decipher her words. They came out in flashes and garbles.

Finally, I woke and the pain was at least bearable. I moaned, my body protesting this odd fact. Why was I in pain at all? I didn't feel like I'd been injured, or beaten, for that matter.

"Nick?" A tentative voiced asked from the shadows.

I tensed, my senses immediately on alert. Forcing my breathing to slow, I prepared my mind to strike out against the enemy. However, I quickly lost steam once I recognized the Son of Poseidon making his way cautiously closer to me. Step by step.

My head still reeling from the literally mind blowing pain.

"Percy?"

Relief clouded his features. Percy was like an open book. Nico was a puzzle that needed to be deciphered, a mystery that needed to be solved. Maybe that was what Nico found to be so appealing in this 'Savior of Olympus'. Maybe Nico also liked the hero aspect of one Mr. Jackson_. Hero worship?_

I shook my head. It didn't really matter after all. I shouldn't be thinking so much. It leads to way too many dark places…and horrific accidents.

"Oh, thank the Gods you're okay," Percy was saying, "Nico would kill me if anything had happened to you. You probably already know but that…that back there, wasn't me. Thanks, ya know, for helping me."

I wasn't sure how to respond. It was both the longest and most honest words I had heard coming from his mouth.

"Uh…how long have I been out?"

I mentally slapped myself (no, not literally, though I probably could if I so desired). Here he was actually being nice to me, had probably helped me, and I was just moving on to business. My thoughts were only of Nico. Perhaps Percy would understand on some level. Hopefully in regards to the Daughter of Athena.

"I don't know exactly," he said frowning, "maybe three days? We've been surviving on ambrosia. In small doses, of course."

He looked around at our surroundings. The stars and planets had slowed to their normal rhythm.

"It's hard to tell the passage of time in The Dome," I say immediately. Nyx had taught me to anticipate questions and respond accordingly. It was only habit.

Percy nodded slowly, "So what's next?"

It was my turn to frown as I stood up, shaking the stiffness from my bones. I rolled my shoulders and cracked my back and neck, before moving onto my hands. A few _pops! _Later, I was good to go.

"What do you mean? You're going back to Camp," I said decisively.

"Just like that? You're not gonna tell me what you're doing here? Why do we look like we're in outer space? Don't you think I deserve some answers after babysitting you for three days? I didn't even know if you would survive. Gods! How do you lead so naturally?"

I blinked, trying to process this stream of data and inquiries being thrown at me from Percy Jackson. Some of his questions were obvious and predictable. I had already established answers for them. Others were entirely unexpected and gave me pause. In the end I decided to start at the top.

"Just like that," was the beginning to my witty response, "This is The Dome of Nyx; a place where she and I guard the Night. The place where order and chaos collide and needs to be tempered. What humans call Outer Space. I didn't ask you to help me, let alone babysit me, but thanks for that anyway. I was always going to survive. It's interesting you even care given our rocky history. And finally, I used to be a leader. A dam good one, but I gave that up. I had never wanted it, but now I don't have the strength."

"I want to help…" Percy said, looking like a kicked puppy dog.

I sighed, "Alright. You can start by not standing so close to that doorway."

He came forward to stand closer to me, and subsequently deeper into The Dome.

"Okay, but why?"

I clasped Percy on the shoulder in what, I hoped, was a friendly manner. I wasn't terribly good with people.

"You're going home," I said simply, willing the shadows to whisk him away.

With that done and Percy gone, I headed out of the cavern and down the hill. My destination? The Isles of the Blest.

It took me most of the day, or night, really it was impossible to tell in the Underworld. For anyone but a Son of Nyx that is. I could sense that in the world above the sun was shining. It was not Night in the mortal world.

So, yeah, I had spent the day trekking through the fields of Asphodel. Then I had walked the streets of Elysium. Which looked like any modern city. Say San Francisco, the architecture was very similar. Bakery shops, coffee shops, restaurants, theaters, and even an apothecary. Elysium held everything a dead demigod could want. It was a chance at happiness, when demigods rarely got any at all. It was horrible too many of us had to die, to get that chance.

"Hey Nick!"

I turned, surprised anyone in the Underworld would know my name. I took in two figures, running up to me. There was a tall pale girl, no older than seventeen. She had long flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The other was a boy of around fifteen. Native American. Deep brown eyes and black hair that was recently cut short. Of course, it was Jamie Jacobs.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I demanded.

The blonde leveled her gaze at me, "Helping. Really that is no way to greet your old friends."

I could feel my power swell inside of me. My anger was fueling it and what it craved most of all was the one thing I couldn't give it: release.

"I didn't ask for your help Kaitlyn. How did you even find me?"

"Nyx," was Jamie's only response.

I shook my head, "Are you guys crazy? Are you trying to get us killed? We can't walk around in the Underworld together! Do you know how many demons will sense and swarm us? As if a Son of Nyx isn't bad enough, you want to add a Daughter of Hemera and a Son of Chaos to the mix? That's like a suicidal cocktail of demigod power!"

As if on cue, shadows began to materialize around us. The streets of Elysium were eerily and utterly silent. The inhabitants must have taken off in a hurry some time during my outburst. Vampire and Empusi demons flitted through the streets, sniffing and snarling, no doubt trying to find our demigod scent. It wouldn't take them long. Winged creatures flew through the air, screeching and hissing. Of course they too were (most likely) searching for us.

"Shit. Time to run," I urged my friends.

I thrust my hand forward sending a vampire who was getting too close for comfort rocketing backward into an Empusa that was close behind.

Jamie transformed and took to the sky in the shape of a dragon. He was pure black and roared, pulling apart the grotesque demons with his claws.

Kaitlyn threw balls of light at her attackers. Some actually flashed and grew too bright to look at before disappearing from existence.

She made her way forward with me, side by side. We waded through the shadows, striking any we could manage. We couldn't kill them, but we _could_ drive them from this plane of existence.

I slashed at our enemies with Death, my black obsidian sai. I had my left hand free to throw back any shadows or demons that were getting too close. To any of us.

Kaitlyn had formed a whip of pure sunlight. Each time she cracked it, the shadows retreated hissing at the light. Any time her whip made direct contact with a shadow, it burned up, leaving only ash and dust in its wake.

_Jamie_, I thought frantically, _meet us at the docks_.

Jamie, the dragon, roared and beat its powerful wings in such a way to buffet any flying demons willing to give chase. He soared off to the right.

"Where the hell is he going?!" Kaitlyn demanded still fighting next to me.

"The docks. We should split up and make our way there."

"But-"Kaitlyn began to protest but I efficiently cut her off, stabbing a demon for emphasis.

"No buts. I told you we shouldn't be traveling together. I'll accept your help, but we do this my way. Split. Up."

She nodded stiffly and disappeared in a flash of brilliant white light.

I summoned the shadows and I too, left the fighting, as well as the demons behind.

Kaitlyn and Jamie were already preparing the little dinghy for transport. I looked at the thing with pure, undisguised scorn. How was this pathetic little thing going to take a single person (forget about the three of us for a second) all the way across the ocean to the Isles of the Blest? The ocean churned and rebelled. The color was simple; a dark, unassuming grey. Just on the edge of the horizon the water turned to a tropical blue. As if the very ocean was determined to make the difference between the territories even more surreal.

We climbed in silently. Before I could make some sarcastic, scathing remark the boat (could it be called a boat?) began edging itself forward. I nodded to myself. Of course it ran off magic, this was the Underworld after all.

I kept looking back over my shoulder, expecting flying demons to swoop down upon us. Perhaps the magic of the Isles kept them at bay? I had heard rumors that the Isles were older than even Chaos herself. It was simply there already when she first noticed her own consciousness birthed from the void. There were some who said the Isles of the Blest was somehow between worlds. A place where the mortal world, the Underworld and the world of Magic as well as the Gods converged. A nexus of power, knowledge and history. Those who had achieved Elysium, but chose to be reborn and lucky or skilled enough to do so three times, were granted asylum here. It was where only the greatest and most virtuous of heroes resided and rested. A place where even the Gods were kept in line.

Throughout the war with Kronos, the Guardians had watched and waited. Nico was especially interesting to us. Well, to me. He acted a lot like a Guardian. It was time to get authorization to offer Nico a position among us.

But to do so I would need permission from Nyx, Hades, and Chaos first. So long ago now, Nyx had told me I had her support. In a dream maybe? To win Nico back, I had to show him I wasn't lying, it was all the truth. The best way was to see it was with his own eyes. But once he knew, once he saw, he would need to make The Choice.

First thing was first. It was time to see Chaos. I looked at my companions. I was glad Jamie was here, it would make talking to his mother that much easier. Kaitlyn…was also needed. Those who wanted to meet Chaos had to prove themselves on three accounts: Knowledge, Power, and History. She had modeled the system off of the most ancient of magic known to the Gods and she was the first of the Gods: The Isles of the Blest. Our journey had only just begun. The War with Gaia could only be put off so long. Soon the events that needed to play out must be played out. To do that the Guardians would need Nico for two very important reasons. One, they wanted me to lead and I was strong only because of Nico. Two, Nico was a key player in The War and the Prophecy of Seven. Everything was connected. Everything has a reflection. Yin and Yang. Right and Wrong. Good and Evil.

I knew that if I went back to the Academy I couldn't escape my responsibilities a second time. But as long as I had Nico, I would be okay. He was all that mattered. For now, I would just worry about Chaos.


End file.
